


My whole existence is flawed

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, UBFL Regrowth, Ultimate Bethyl Fic List Spring Event: Regrowth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: The world population has died off. Now, years later, the Population Regrowth Agenda - an initiative to help the world population expand once again by forcing men and women between certain ages to be paired up with one another and procreate - has taken over and Beth Greene has just hit the available age limit.Tags subject to change over time!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 159
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/gifts), [UltimateBethylFicList](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UltimateBethylFicList).



> So this whole goddamn Coronavirus mess isn’t something I’m freaking out about for myself, but I absolutely can not stop thinking about the shit and all the freaking memes ain’t been helping and then they sparked this fucker! Therefore, enjoy this cluster of thrown together words I’ve come up with. This is me playing with the UltimateBethylFicList and their Spring prompt "Regrowth".
> 
> PS! This is a bit of my darker take on regrowth. There’s a dark, somewhat non-consensual (following the damn line for sure) sexual content here. I don’t need people throwing a fucking fit at me over it either. I’m warning your asses now. I’m being pissy about it because I’ve had bullshit messages in the past over this.
> 
> READ THE DAMN WARNINGS AND TAGS AND HANG ON FOLKS

When Beth Greene was twelve years old, a worldwide epidemic struck, taking out more than half the human population and then some. 

At first, it had seemed like just a regular flu. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Fever, weakness and fatigue. Dizziness. Dehydration… Normal stuff you’d see from a heavy case of the flu.

Then it kept spreading, and people weren’t getting better. In fact the conditions worsened with people coughing up blood, skin becoming yellowish, internal hemorrhaging, and organ failure. The United States government and Center for Disease Control issued that everyone lock down, sending mass panic buying and even some scary riots. Schools and large events were shut down…

Then someone - some science teacher who had decided to look into the outbreak - went all over the internet and provided damning evidence… The outbreak had been a government outbreak in a facility in a foreign country that had exposed more than a hundred United States workers… Who had exposed it to their families and their families to others until it began traveling all across the globe.

Beth was sixteen when a cure was found. But by then, more than half - almost three fourths - of the world's population had completely wiped out. So many deaths that they even had to start piling bodies on the roof and under tarps of the hospitals… The air of Georgia had smelt like death for a long time. A scent Beth would never forget.

A few months after her sixteenth birthday, the United Nation had become the central government for the world. The United States was no longer the U.S.A but the U.C.A - The United Cities of America. With the world in heavy fractures after the outbreak, the states became one before they were seperated into colonies of sorts and renamed.

Beth now lived in what was called Peachtree Syndicate, the state of Georgia doing its best to keep some of its old roots in the changing times.

The Greene family had been lucky during the sectioning for land. Their farm fell just by the line of the dome placed around the entire terminal of what was to be left of Georgia. Those outside the dome would be stationed to move or risk resource isolation. It was cruel, in Beth’s mind, for so many people to be forced from their homes after so many had lost so much.

In over a year, the worlds inside their domes lived on. There was now train tunnels between terminals that could cut through any terrain with each. The dome kept the seasons manageable and consistent so as not to upset the Georgia land balance and allow farmers to keep growing as they were… Things had seemed to be good.

_“Effective starting next month, U.C.A. President Philip Blake has initiated the Population Regrowth Agenda - PRA - initiative. Starting next month for the next ten years, females nineteen to thirty seven and males eighteen to forty seven will be drafted as donors and donor-assisting reproducers. This action will require all males and females within the age range to appear before their terminals government building to be processed and-”_

Beth couldn’t hear the rest. Maggie and Shawn had begun to scream in outrage, Annette in total disgust and fear and horror and Hershel silently boiling in his own rage. The radio had been knocked over in her siblings rage and Beth could only stand stiffly as her mother hugged her tightly and tried to sooth her.

There was a riot at every terminal that night. No lives were lost - they couldn’t afford to kill off more people - but many were locked up. And within a month, Maggie and Shawn - Maggie being twenty three and Shawn being twenty - were picked up by the PRA Officers (who were initiated after the riots) and hauled away to the PRA Facility to be matched up.

Beth cried, knowing she would probably never see her siblings again… Not for another eight to ten years maybe.

**…**

“Okay, Beth… You’re all set,” Dr. Joan - her assigned female assessment doctor - humed as she finished typing up her notes on her work pad. “Just got a few questions, but you can get dressed for those.”

Beth nodded with a thankful, tired smile and made her way behind the curtain to get dressed, stripping off the open back medical robe she was always placed in for these appointments. She felt relief to be back in her jeans, boots, and favorite yellow polo shirt. She’d been asked to take her hair down for the appointment so once her clothes were on, she stepped out of the changing area and put her hair up, debating doing a braid or not.

“Alright, Beth, everything’s good. You’re eating a little too much sugar, but you’re still young enough we can ignore that… Your blood sugars are fine, your weight is healthy though I still wish you’d put on a few more pounds but I won’t push that… No STIs, no sign of cervical cancer in our last review but I’m saying it’ll be good again, and your fertility rate is very high… No breast cancer, tumors, or other noted complications,” Joan ticked off her list as Beth sat in a chair and listened.

“Mental evaluation from Dr. Horvath is clear… No struggles again? No urges?” She asked, glancing at Beth’s wrist that was covered with a celtic cross clasp that Otis had made for her.

A twinge of annoyance hit Beth but she shook her head, not able to be mad at Dr. Joan. She was doing her job and she’d been the one to physically help Beth and who had introduced her to her therapist, Irma Horvath, to help her through the mental aftermath of… The event. 

“Good… You’re still taking your prenatal vitamins, right?” she asked.

“Yes. I need a refill before I leave, though,” Beth answered honestly, trying not to sound too bitter, though she saw the look Dr. Joan gave her.

“I’ll have the front desk give you a larger refill. I don’t really like the kind they give you at the facility so these will hold you out for a good four months. Take them as regularly as you can, okay? They should tell you if you need anything else later on,” Joan hummed out, finishing her notes in the tablet and sitting it aside.

“I know you’re probably nervous and I understand that. Luckily they passed that agreement that you only had to have one donor as long as they worked out for you, so whoever they pair with will be all you have to deal with hopefully,” she tried, giving Beth a tired smile of her own.

“They’re bringing in Outlanders… I heard it on the news,” Beth mumbled, rubbing at her wrist over the band absently.

“Law is the law… Even for Outlanders. A friend of mine from the medical conferences who works at the facility says that they’re updating many of them on their vaccinations and going over their injuries. Many of them are still running around with the TS-19, as crazy as that sounds,” Joan shook her head in disbelief.

“A friend of mine… She says they’re drugging people…” Beth trailed off and grimaced at the idea that they’re doing that, even though she never would’ve thought they’d do something like the PRA to begin with.

“Some of the subjects are very combative. They’ve harmed the women and men they’re placed with. It’s not my favorite idea, but it is the best option for now,” Joan grimaced, knowing how that sounded.

Beth didn’t call her out on it. She was just doing her job. She didn’t agree with the practice but like Beth, there wasn’t much she could do about it without being locked up for breaking the initiative laws. She was stuck and was only trying to look at the bright side of things.

“Can I be excused then?” Beth asked instead, changing the subject and just wanting to get home to see her parents…. Considering she only had a few days left with them.

“Of course, Beth. I’ll be sending your records off to your new facility doctor. You remember where I told you to bring with you along with your personal bag?” she asked and Beth nodded before excusing herself out of the exam room and down the hall to the front desk.

Waiting for her was her friend, Amy Harrison. She looked positively irritated, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She managed to smile a little as Beth approached her and the desk, asking the receptionist for the vitamins she needed to pick up.

One large - very large - can size bottle of vitamins later, Beth was following Amy out of the woman’s evaluation center of Peachtree to Beth’s truck. Amy didn’t speak a word until they were in the confines of the old Ford, practically exploding.

“God this is the stupidest thing ever!” she practically screamed, smacking at Beth’s dashboard and foaming.

 _“Sexual gratification is encouraged only by artificial means, Ms. Harrison, you know the law on that,”_ Amy mimicked in a nasaly high pitched voice and a show of teeth like an angry dog.

“Excuuuse the fuck out of me for deciding to let my neighbor pop my cherry! I’d rather have made that my own choice instead of the possible gross, old bastard you’re going to have porking me for the next eight years of my life!” by this point Amy was screaming and Beth had to wince at the loud noise in the confined space of the old Ford.

“They don't own us. They think they do, but they don't,” Amy growled, sinking down into the front seat and rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hands.

“We’re not their cattle,” Beth agreed softly, making Amy peek at her with a tiny smile.

“I aint no one's prized heifer, that’s for sure,” Amy mused and Beth snorted, making Amy’s smile become a grin as the two shared a small, needed laugh.

Amy’s anger seemed to go down as Beth made her way to drop Amy off at her house, turning on the radio and utilizing the old CD player her daddy had put in for her so Beth would have something to listen to besides the news when she’d go on her long drives to clear her head.

“What if I never see you again? Like Andrea?” Amy spoke softly as Beth pulled up to the little suburban house that had been built after the infection. 

Beth has never heard Amy sound so confused or sad. Even when Andrea has been taken away - fighting and screaming the whole way like the wild woman she was - Amy had still seemed so strong and prepared.

She looked utterly uncertain and sad… And scared. 

Which is exactly how Beth herself was feeling. She just hadn’t been able to grasp just how terrifying this all was until it was suddenly upon her. Some part of her had even had hope that the RPA would be disbanded and she wouldn’t have to worry about it… That Maggie and Shawn would be brought back to her and everything would be okay.

“We’ll see each other again… Maybe we’ll end up in the same facility? Have the same doctor…” Beth tried and Amy gave a scoff, wiping at her face to hide her tears.

“Maybe, yeah… Maybe,” Amy sighed, reaching across the seat to hug her tightly, Beth’s arms going tightly around her friend and squeezing.

“You can come stay with us… So you’re not alone?” Beth tried and Amy shook her head, petting Beth’s hair.

“You need family time. Not be sulking about and making things miserable… I’ll be alright,” Amy assured before they were both drawing back, Amy holding up her wrist to show the friendship bracelet Beth had made for her when they were six.

Beth held up her wrist and showed the band. Holding up her right wrist she showed off her own bracelet, giving a watery eyed smile as they hugged tightly once more before Amy was dragging herself out of the truck and waving on her way up her driveway to her door. Beth stayed until the door shut and she couldn’t see her friend anymore.

The tears started up and Beth pulled away, gripping the steering wheel tightly until she was out of the inner limits of the terminal city. Pulling over on the side of the road, Beth cried as loud and hard as she could, shaking and hanging her head and wishing to God that this wasn’t all happening…

God she hated crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to let you all know that I'm going to ONLY update once a week on Thursdays OR Fridays. I have this problem where as soon as I get another chapter done I want to post it. But I'm going to try doing something different by spreading out the time between each update. So if you're wondering "is this still happening, girl??" then yes, it is still happening all you lovely people!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments here and the kudos and the bookmarks and even the messages I received on Tumblr. That was... Shocking, actually. I wasn't expecting people to like this (but I always feel like my work sucks ass so don't mind me lol) but I'm glad y'all do.

Her nineteenth birthday came quicker than she was ready for. She would be allowed her birthday with her parents or any loved one she had left, but she had to be ready for the van that would come and pick her up and take her to the facility tomorrow or show up by nine A.M. at her designated sex’s health facility.

Beth had opted that she would rather get picked up, not wanting to say goodbye to her parents in front of some cold facility. She wanted to see them outside the old farm house to remember that sight through everything she was going to go through… She could at least have good memories and hope to get her through, right?

“Morning, Doodlebug,” Hershel hummed as Beth made it down the stairs from her room - all packed up and put away so it would be a subtle way for her parents to know that they could use her bedroom for other things now - and into the kitchen.

Hershel sat at the dining table, the Peachtree News laid out before him as he sipped away at coffee, pausing to give her a soft, sad look that made Beth’s chest ache before she came over to give him a kiss in his forehead.

“Morning, daddy. Morning, mama,” Beth greeted, turning to the kitchen as Annette finished cleaning up from breakfast and wiped her hands on her apron to pull Beth into a tight hug.

Her parents had been trying to stay strong for her, but in her mother's hugs and her daddy’s eyes she could see their fear and heartache over her leaving. They had been devastated by Shawn and Maggie’s forced departure and Beth was beyond worried about how they’d be when she left, even though Otis and Patricia had assured her that they’d keep her parents company and help them around the farm as they always had.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Annette murmured into her hair.

“Thank you, mama,” Beth murmured back, gently leaning back to give her a smile, though she knew that her mama would know it was forced.

“You got a few cards here, Bethy,” Hershel spoke up, making Beth look over at her daddy as he motioned to a pile of cards.

Annette nudged her on and went to grab her the birthday pancakes she would make for her kids every year. Beth went and sat at her usual spot, looking down at the colorful array of envelopes and looked over them before her heart jumped into her throat.

_ Beth Greene _

It was written in Maggie’s familiar scribble and Beth choked down a cry, quickly opening it to find two cards inside… One from Maggie and Shawn. Opening Maggie’s card with shaky hands, Beth hiccuped at the words before her.

She hadn’t heard from Maggie or Shawn since they were taken away. During the beginning, they hadn’t come up with a “safe” form of communication between the drafted and their remaining families. The outcry had made things messy and until they could show they were in control, the UCA hadn’t allowed any letters or phone calls… It seems they felt confident enough to allow it now.

Maggie’s message -  _ “Happy Birthday, Bethy. I’m sorry Shawn and I couldn’t be with you or get you a present but know we love you very much and miss you like crazy,,, You’re going to make it through this, I know it. I’ll look for you.” _ \- was shorter than Beth wanted, but she guessed they might not let them send out long letters.

Shawn’s message was roughly the same along with a corny joke about her not being too old for him to kick her butt into shape if he needed to and it made her laugh, tears coming down her face as she traced her sibling had writing, warmth and relief hitting her at once… She hadn’t realized how much she needed to hear from them in some shape or form.

“They sent us one as well,” Annette told her as she placed Beth’s pancakes before her, petting her hair down.

“I miss them so much,” Beth confessed, wiping at her face and looking between her parents mournfully.

“So do we, Bethy,” Hershel assured her, reaching across the table for her hand, which Beth offered as she reached up with her other hand to take her mama’s.

“I’m scared, daddy,” Beth admitted, feeling ashamed and like a whimpering child in the corner.

“We are too, baby,” Annette assured her with a shaky breath. “We’re so scared and we don’t want you to do this… It’s awful! This whole thing is just… It’s awful. It’s wrong…”

“But we all have jobs to do, Bethy… And sometimes those jobs aren’t pleasant. But God tests us all in many ways, doodlebug, and this is our test. This is your test… You are stronger than you even know,” Hershel gave her hand a firm, but kind squeeze that made Beth’s eyes water and she took a shuddering breath.

“I’ll look for Shawn and Maggie… I’ll stick with them as soon as I can,” she promised, nodding firmly.

“And whoever it is that… Whoever you are put with, don’t ever let him make you feel like you’re less than who you are, baby… Not all men are like your daddy or Otis,” Annette stated firmly and Beth gave a grimace.

She’d been trying not to focus on who her match up could be…

“I love you, mama… Daddy,” Beth rasped out, swallowing a lump in her throat as she gave them a smile as best she could, both her parents standing and drawing her into a group bear hug.

“We love you too, Bethy,” they assured her.

**…**

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“PRA Task Force! Bethany Ann Greene?” a voice called from the other side of the door as Beth made it to the last step with the bag they issued her for the facility. She’d spent the last few days carefully picking over what to bring and going over the list of what she was allowed to bring.

Opening the door, Beth was greeted with two heavily armed and geared officers. One male and one female. The name tags sewn into their clothing read “Arat” for the female and “Jed”. The man sported a full face and head of dark hair under his SWAT gear like helmet and a rather harsh expression as he chewed on what appeared to be a whittled down stick. The woman looked a little more friendly, sporting very short hair that wasn’t hidden under a riot helmet.

“Bethany Ann Greene?” Arat asked, looking at Beth.

“Yes, ma’am.” Beth answered politely, though she wanted to slam her door in their face and run.

“Population Regrowth Agenda Task Force, Ms. Greene. We’re here to escort you to the Woman’s Health Clinic to be escorted to the RPA facility you’ve been assigned,” Jed grunted out, walking past Beth to roughly grab her bags.

“Bethy?” Hershel called out as he came down the steps, Annette at his heels.

“Mr. and Mrs. Greene, we’ll be escorting your daughter now. Please say your goodbyes. You have three minutes,” Arat spoke professionally, though there was sympathy in her gaze so at least she didn’t seem to be totally heartless.

“Any attempt at escape will result in capture and detain in the UCA Correction Center and continued cooperation under the PRA initiative… Understood?” she asked and Beth gave her a quick nod. Arat nodded back before stepping back and going down the porch to give her space.

Beth noticed a modified Georgia State Penitentiary bus - an awful grayish green with bars on the window - waiting for the, Beth could see that other women were waiting in the bus, peeking at her from between the bars.

Beth turned to her parents and hugged them tightly, fighting back tears. She didn’t want to cry. He made a promise last night that she’d cried enough and now she wouldn’t cry anymore. She would be strong, like Maggie. She would be proud, like Shawn. She could do her job… Just like daddy said. They all had them, so she would do hers… Even if it was awful.

“We love you so much, Bethy,” Annette choked out, kissing her forehead and grasping her in a motherly tight hug.

Hershel was at her back, squeezing them both as much as he could muster, kissing the crown of Beth’s head and trying to also sooth Annette. He didn’t say anything, but Beth could just feel his encouragement and unspoken words pouring into her.

“Time’s up, Ms. Greene. We have to go,” Arat called from the bottom of the porch stairs.

“I love you… I love you both so much,” Beth whispered, kissing their cheeks before backing away painfully from her mothers grip until she was at the stairs, stumbling down them to Arat.

Beth sucked in a deep breath before nodding to Arat, letting her lead her to the bus where Jeb stood at the door to guard anyone from trying to bolt. Inside was another male sitting at the steering wheel, a tired look on his face. He gave her a small attempt at a smile as Beth climbed up the stairs.

Beth didn’t try to return it, simply staring at him before she turned to look over her shoulder. She could see her parents standing on the front porch, her mama crying loudly as her daddy hugged her tightly, both their eyes trained on her and the bus.

“Take a seat, please,” the bus driver spoke gently and Beth blinked her tears away before taking a seat near the back, wanting some distance between herself an the four others that were glancing at her or staring ahead blankly.

There was a smack on the side of the bus from Jeb before both officers loaded on, Arat going to the very back and Jeb sitting in the very front, chomping away at his whittled stick obnoxiously and taping away on some kind of digital pad while the door shut and the bus began to take off.

Beth turned and watched the farm house, unable to look away until she could no longer see her family’s cow fields… Gripping her knees and hanging her head, silently praying that she’d get to come home again. Sooner than later…

It would take a long minute for Beth to realize that Amy wasn’t on the bus with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter lengths will change from time to time so sorry if this isn't a lot for y'all! Also sorry for any errors you find... I'm a go back and fix it later type of gal hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are probably running slower than people care for, but I assure you things will get where you want - to the smutty smut - later lol. I'm building shit up! 
> 
> That said, OMG thank you so much for the comments and kudos. Y'all are sweethearts and I really do appreciate them. I try to comment back to everyone too! They make me smile and fuel me on! <3

Beth had been to the WHC once a month for the last two years since the PRA went into place and never before had approaching the building filled her with so much stomach nauseating dread that made her want to just throw up.

They pulled up to the stairs of the building and each of them were herded off the bus. After Beth, two more women around her age had been picked up… Beth had given a start when she realized that Amy should’ve been on the bus already and she saw no signs of her or any signs that they were going her way. Had she already been taken? Her birthday was a day before hers... But Beth had assumed Amy would be riding with her...

“Ma’am?” Beth turned to the officer labeled "Arat", her voice soft.

Arat gave her a surprised look but nodded to show she was listening and for Beth to continue.

“My friend… Amy Harrison? She… She should be here, I don’t see her,” Beth tried, frowning and glancing back to the front before looking at Arat curiously.

The PRA Taskforce officer pulled up a digital pad attached at her hip and looked through it before shaking her head, showing Beth a picture of Amy… With the word “Detained” written in big letters across the image.

“Your friend attempted to escape Peachtree Syndicate during her pickup. She ran from our pickup crew and is on her way to the UCA Correctional facility… She should actually have made it there by now,” Arat explained, making Beth’s face drain of color and her lip quiver.

Amy had tried to run… Without saying anything to her?

“Oh… Thank you,” Beth whispered, turning back around and sinking into a deep pit of dread and horror and hurt.

It wasn’t that Beth would’ve run with Amy. She couldn’t do that to her mama and daddy. They were already upset enough as it was. Running would be a sure way for her to truly never see them again, as those taken to correction were put away for close to fifteen years for breaking UCA law… And she’d never get to see Maggie or Shawn again.

But Amy… Hadn’t even said anything to her. Hadn’t tried to contact Beth in any way since Beth had dropped her off at her house… Had it been a spontaneous panic? Amy could be very spur of the moment. She would fly off at the handle and act wild out of some sudden bursting need that never made much sense to Beth… Was that what happened? Had her rage for the PRA initiative pushed her?

“Alright, ladies, here’s the deal. You will be escorted into the building where a PRA Police Force Officer will then have you all head to the bullet train and you will be taken to your assigned facility! Your belongings will be waiting for you in your rooms after your consumation, understand?” Jeb called out across the bus to the seven of them. No one replied back.

“Lets go,” Arat ordered from the back, everyone standing and tentatively following Jeb off the bus and up the stairs to the WHC doors.

Inside stood two female officers. One with dark hair in and ponytail and a stern, practically blank expression, her name tag reading “D. Lerner”. Beside her, the other woman had long curly reddish brown hair and a more kind expression, name tag “A. Shepherd”.

“They’re all yours,” Jeb spoke up, waving a hand out to the seven of them like he was presenting cattle… Jerk.

“This is it? The notes we got said ten. Three are missing,” Lerner spoke up, scowling at Jeb and Arat.

“Two ran, one is in the hospital after trying to kill themselves last week at a failed hanging. Seven is what you get, Dawn,” Arat answered, the two women seeming to square off with one another.

“Then seven is what we have,” Shepherd spoke up, coming beside the officer called “Dawn”, cutting the tension.

With that, Arat and Jeb turned and exited the building, Jeb muttering curses and slurs loudly as he stomped out with Arat at his heels. Beth watched them disappear past the door before looking at Dawn and Shepherd.

“When I call your name, speak up so you can be handed your gown. You will step into the bathroom with Officer Shepherd, change, and then come back out. Understood?” Dawn barked out, making everyone jump before nodding and muttering a few “yes, ma’am’s”

“Amber Dial,” Dawn called out before a girl around Beth’s age with blonde hair like her own stepped forward and took the gown, shuffling into the bathroom to change with Shepherd. She returned a few minutes later wearing what looked like blue scrubs and a pair of easily removable slips on her feet.

Three more of the women were called before Beth herself was called, Dawn casting her a side glance like the others as Beth took her outfit and went into the restroom with Shepherd. She shyly stripped to her undergarments and pulled the scrubs on.

“I’ll need to take your bracelets, Ms. Greene,” Shepherd spoke up and Beth clutched at her clasp, a pained expression on her face.

“It’ll be returned to you after with your clothes… I’m sorry. It’s for your protection,” Shepherd explained, some sympathy in her voice as she placed Beth’s clothes and boots in a bag, holding it open for her.

With a heavy heart, Beth removed her friendship bracelet and the clasp, dropping it into the bag. He caught Shepherd glancing at her wrist and wouldn’t look at her to see if she noted the jagged scar that was usually hidden from pitty and prying eyes.

Clasping her wrist, Beth walked out of the bathroom and back to the other girls, waiting for the last two to be dressed down before Dawn was motioning them to a door and down a set of stairs, a sign reading “Medical Transport” in black letters and an arrow pointing down.

Three flights later, Beth was stepping out into what was basically a train platform. The new transport rails buried underground were said to be impressive, though Beth had never needed to take one so she had never seen one.

Beth had once read a book called “Snowpiercer” with Shawn when she was younger. Even when the world had been falling apart, Shawn loved to read science fiction and post-apocalyptic or dystopia books. Snowpiercer had been a book written in place of a movie they had been planning years back before the world fell. The man had been so inspired that he had it turned into a book and there was even a radio talk show for it.

In the book was concept art… And Beth wondered if the creators of the bullet train had gotten inspiration from the same book. The train was large, sleek, and black. It looked like it was regularly cleaned and cared for, gleaming under the neon and fluorescent lights around them.

The train bellowed out steam before the cab doors opened. Dawn and Shepherd lead them to the first train car with plush black and gold seats. They were motioned to have a seat as Dawn and Shepherd stood by the door, waiting for the train to take off.

_“Passengers, please remain seated while the train is in motion. Officers, please hold onto your designated safety grip as we prepare to take off. Thank you, have a nice day,”_ an automated voice came over the intercom before the doors to the cab closed as the train prepared to take off.

**…**

Beth had read that the underground rails could go up to a hundred and twenty-five miles per hour, though in the train cars you could hardly tell once it took off and settled into its speed. Beth’s stomach had lurched painfully when they had taken off, feeling like she’d been suddenly dropped and caught out of thin air.

No one talked as the train took off. Most of the girls around her - all around her age or just slightly older - weren’t familiar to her. She wondered if they’d ever crossed paths but didn’t know it… Or maybe one of them did recognize her but wasn’t inclined to talk right now… Frankly, Beth wasn’t up to talk either but…

“Is our facility out of Peachtree?” Beth spoke up, causing many pairs of eyes to swivel in her direction.

Dawn looked at her a few seconds while Shepherd seemed surprised to hear her talk at all. Seemed it wasn’t too normal for them to have chatty passengers… Not that Beth was trying to chat them up. She was just… Trying to wrap her head around everything still and this was her way of grounding the situation.

“We’re heading to the Commonwealth Colony,” Dawn answered finally, making a few of the girls start to murmur.

“That’s all the way in Virginia… Old Virginia, I mean… Right?” Beth asked and Dawn nodded.

“That's where the main PRA Facility is set up. You all were chosen to be placed in the top program. You’re doing a lot for the greater good. Should feel honored,” Dawn mused, making Beth frown.

Honored? They were being dragged away from their friends and family and their home and were soon to be forced to procreate with complete strangers and basically be shot gun wedding style forced into relationships they didn’t ask for.

Beth simply nodded and went quiet, looking out the window. There wasn’t anything to see, save for lights and carved clay and dirt and occasional metal or brick but she couldn’t let herself look at the others or the officers without possibly causing a stir with her thoughts…

Beth had never been the mouthy or forward type. That had always been Maggie while Shawn had been the class clown type… Beth was wondering if her and Maggie had more in common than she realized. Maybe being away from her for this long was an eye opener…

The next few minutes were quiet, save for Shepherd and Dawn whispering to one another or the whistling of the train heading down the tracks. Her mind wandered to the PRA facility and the many questions for what would wait for her.

Would her evaluated and chosen partner be kind? Would they be older than her? What was their life like? Were they from Peachtree too or where had they grown up? Would he hurt her…? Beth tried not to dwell on that, jaw clenching as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

_“They don't own us. They think they do, but they don't.”_

Beth wasn’t cattle. She wasn’t some prize… Amy was right. They may think they own her and in some forms, they did… But they didn’t own her. Not her mind, her spirit, her beliefs. She was Maggie Greene and Shawn Greene’s sister. Her father was Hershel Greene. Her mother was Annette Greene… She was a Greene. Greene’s were strong… She wasn’t like them… But she wasn’t weak…

She wasn’t weak.

“Now approaching Terminus Terminal. Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy your stay at Commonwealth Colony. We hope you enjoyed your time on the United Cities of America Underground Railway. Have a nice day,” the automatic voice spoke up, causing Beth to tense as the train began to slow down.

“Alright, listen up! You will be escorted to your doctor by myself or Officer Shephered. When I call your name you will come with me and be escorted to Dr. Steven Edwards and Dr. Dante Walker, who will be providing your care for the foreseeable eight year stay,” Dawn called out as she turned on her digital pad.

“Beth Greene, Amber Dial, Sherry Evans, and Frankie DuFour! You’re with me,” Dawn called out, looking at Beth.

“The rest of you will come with me to meet with Dr. Donna Stevens and Dr. Caleb Subramanian!” Shepherd called as the train came to a full stop and the doors came open.

Standing, Beth made her way off the train and up to Dawn as she put her pad away and kept her hands on her belt and by her gun. Quickly coming together, Dawn motioned the girls to stay with her as Beth watched as members of the PRA Task Force showed up to survey the area.

Amber gave a shaky, swallowed sob beside her as they began to make their way towards a keypad operated door. Beth glanced at her as Amber tried to wipe at her face and keep herself in check.

Without another thought, Beth gently held out her hand for support, brushing it against her arm.

A few seconds later, Amber took her hand and gave her a thankful watery smile, shuddering out a breath as she squeezed Beth’s hand. Beth squeezed it back, eyes forward as the doors opened and they made their way deeper into the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. It's Dawn.... Yeah i had to put her in here a bit ;P 
> 
> Whatcha all think, huh? Give me your thoughts! Also, poor Beth. Girl is on her own... But she's tough, she got this! 
> 
> Also, again, sorry for any errors... I really should maybe find a Beta or something... Meh. Maybe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading deeper into the darker shit. Although you can probably guess that, huh?
> 
> Shoutout to SquishyCool for the suggestion of the blue pill idea while I was trying to think of drugs that can make a person.... Well that would make sex a little more turned up/easier for a person honestly.... Yeah.... Fun research let me tell you yeeesh 😬

“Okay, Beth, I’m Dr. Edwards. I’ll be your new medical advisor and your OBGYN professional,” Dr. Edwards - a man probably in his late thirties, thick black glasses, receding hairline, and a lot of facial scruff - gave her a small smile as Beth was the last one brought into the checkup room.

“Your doctor, Joan, sent me your file yesterday and I want to make sure you’re still taking your vitamins?” he asked and Beth nodded.

“I took one this morning,” she explained softly, trying not to look at her exposed wrist as her nerves kicked in. She really missed her clasp…

“Good. You show excellent cooperation… I noted, though, that you were taken to Grady Asylum two years ago?” he read from the pad and Beth felt like cold water had been poured down her back, making her straighten her spine and stiffen up. Dawn was giving her a look that made Beth want to scream and cry at once…

“May I see your right arm, Beth?” Dr Edwards asked and Beth wanted to tell him no, he could not!

Slowly Beth held out her arm to him. Dr Edwards gently too her hand and turned her palm up, his fingers tracing over the jagged line and seeming to be measuring it out. His expression was thoughtful while Dawn’s eyes remained glued on the mark…. Beth wanted to yank her arm away so badly now.

“I see… They sewed you up?” he asked and Beth softly shook her head.

“My father… He did,” she explained as Dr. Edwards released her arm. “He was afraid the ambulance wouldn’t get there in time… He’s a vet so… He’s patched animals up.”

Dr. Edwards nodded, tapping away at his pad as Beth rubbed at the mark, still feeling the burn of Dawn’s gaze on her. She wanted to tell her to quit it. To not look at her like that. To tell her that she knew it had been stupid and she regreted it and always would… That she was still here, even if she hadn’t been when she had done it.

“You wanted to live,” Dr. Edwards spoke up, making Beth look at him with open surprise while Dawn finally looked away and fixed him with a frown.

"The way the cut runs… If you had truly wanted it… Well you would’ve followed the vein. But you didn’t. That’s why your father's quick stitch work helped so much…Following the vein would’ve killed you right there… But you actually wanted to live, right?” he asked, giving her a half smile.

“Yes,” Beth whispered softly, though loud enough both could hear.

Dr. Edwards nodded and went back to the pad. Dawn stared at her, her expression changed. She wasn’t looking at Beth like a complete useless waste of space… In fact, her look was almost a begrudging respect behind a thin but present wall of disgust… It was an improvement, at least.

“You kept up with your visits to your psychiatrist Dr. Horvath and she sent back positive notes. Your talks are still confidential of course but she says you show excellent mental progress… Piled with your excellent health results, you pass the inspection. I don’t see why you can’t be moved on to your match,” Dr. Edwards mused with his still half smile.

“Which block is she being put in?” Dawn asked as she motioned for Beth to get off the checkup table.

“Block C, Room A… Oh… “ Dr. Edwards trailed off, seeming confused and surprised.

“What is it?” Dawn asked as Beth looked between the two.

“They’ve moved her and changed her match… Hold on,” Dr.Edwards went to a phone mounted to the wall and quickly dialed a four digit extension code before waiting as Dawn looked through the doctor's pad, expression surprised as Dr. Edwards.

“Block C… You must have a rare factor, Greene,” Dawn drawled, looking Beth over.

Beth gave her a look, shaking her head. She had no idea what Dawn could mean. What was Block C? Why had they seemingly changed her partner? What could possibly be rare about her? Dr. Joan had never mentioned anything special about her…

“What’s Block C?” Beth was finally able to ask, frowning.

Dawn gave her a look, seeming to contemplate if she wanted to share that bit of information with Beth or not before looking down at the doctor’s digital pad with a scoff.

“That’s the block they’re keeping the new Outlanders in.”

**…**

Beth had never been strapped to a gurney before. Even during her time at Grady, she had been allowed to move around and walk where she wanted without an escort, save for the orderlies that kept track of the patience. 

Being strapped down felt unnecessary and Beth squirmed, uncomfortable. They had told her it was standard procedure for them, having had new facility residents freak out and try to run before. Beth wasn’t sure why they thought she’d run or how she would even get out. All the doors were code and card operated…

They rolled Beth through a number of doors before she caught a giant “C” on the last large metal door she was wheeled through. Once inside, Dawn unhooked her from the gurney and had her sit up… And she was back in a checkup room.

“I spoke with the higher ups… Seems your original pick was replaced when a test was run on a new subject that was brought in,” Dr. Edwards began, going to a cabinet and reaching for a box with a label Beth couldn’t quit pronounce or attempt to.

“An Outlander,” Beth confirmed, not needing to ask. Dr Edward’s hand twiched around the pill bottle he’d grabbed, confirming everything.

“He’s been up to date on all his shots and treatments… Although he is a bit wild, I’m afraid,” Dr. Edwards apologized, looking at her with sympathy before pushing his glasses up and clearing his throat.

“Here,” Dr. Edwards offered, holding out two blue, Tylenol capsule sized pills and placing them in Beth’s hand.

“What is this?” Beth asked, staring down at the pills warily.

“So you won’t care, Greene,” Dawn spoke up, making Beth look at her. “So you can just… Let yourself be numb through it. Little thing like you? Should appreciate it, honestly."

“Be numb…” Beth trailed off, slowly understanding and feeling her stomach churn.

Beth had never met or seen an Outlander before, but she’d read and heard a lot about them. They were those that rejected the UCA and the new way of life. They rejected the communities and stayed in the crumbling remains of old America… Beth had heard nothing but brutish and gut sickening tales of how they treated each other and Inlanders - as they would call someone like Beth - and it was never pleasant.

“We’ve all got jobs to do, Greene… Might as well make it bearable for awhile,” Dawn spoke up, looking at the pills still sitting in Beth’s hands.

“Yeah… My daddy used to… He would say that all the time,” Beth corrected, swallowing as her throat seemed to want to close up.

Taking a deep breath, Beth squeezed her hand around the pills before placing them on a nearby counter and shaking her head. No matter what, she couldn’t bring herself to just “not care” about what was happening. Being in a state like that wasn’t something she wanted. She’d hated the medication they used to give her at Grady and she knew she never wanted to feel that sluggish again… Not even for this.

“Greene-” Dawn warned her, but Beth shook her head and took a deep and shaky breath.

“Please… Can we just go now?” Beth pleaded, just wanting this to be done and over with… The quicker, the better she hoped.

She hoped…

Sighing at her, Dawn pursed her lips before taking Beth by the shoulder and turning her to a back door labeled “Block C Staff Entry” in big red, blocky letters. She pushed the door open and lead Beth into a hallway with doors on each side, a letter to each one.

They didn’t go far, turning to A and the door opening for Dawn automatically as she led Beth inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's Edwards! And little by little we shall peal away some layers of things that they don't prepare the "tributes" for... Hope you all are still with me! Thanks for all the comments too holy crap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being updated earlier because today is the last day to post for the Regrowth challenge from the UBFL peeps! So I thought I'd post this one early. Unfortunately that means you have to wait until NEXT WEEK on Thursday for the next update... But hopefully this chapter is worth it!

If Beth was honest, she’d been expecting to be taken into a prison isolation cell like she’d seen in movies or television shows… And she wasn’t wrong, but she also was surprised. 

It was like stepping into a small apartment. A studio apartment with a separate kitchen, bathroom, closet, and a queen size bed. It was sterile like, the walls a grayish white tone and very small windows along the top that she’d barely be able to put her head through. The kitchen was basic and the bathroom had a toilet, a shower-bathtub mix, a small sink like you’d see in a public restroom, and no mirror in sight. 

“Your stuff is in the closet, still packed. Your partnered match is being escorted here. The first seventy-two hours you will both be quarantined to this room. If you have failed to meet the requirements within that time frame, then we’ll be forced to take extreme measures,” Dawn explained, arms crossed in the doorway as beth looked around tentatively. 

“Requirements?” Beth asked, puzzled. 

“You have seventy two hours to consummate your partnership or else we will intervene. You have a month to seal that consummation with a positive pregnancy test,” Dawn explained bluntly, making Beth flinch. 

Dawn watched her, arms going to her hip as she purses her lips and shook her head. Beth stares back at her, not sure what else needed to be said or what to ask…

“What’s his name?” She asked quickly. 

“They’ve been calling him subject twenty eight. His name is Daryl Dixon,” Dawn replied.

Daryl Dixon… So she had a name now. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not… No name had made it feel farther away, strangely. Like this mystery man was just some foreign figure in her life she would meet but not for years and years.

Seems years meant more like a few minutes. 

“Greene,” Dawn spoke up, making Beth look Yo meet her eyes. 

“You still have time to change your mind,” she continued, holding out the blue pills from earlier. 

Beth quickly should her head, looking at Dawn with a sad smile. 

“I can’t,” she whispered softly, though loud enough she knew Dawn could hear. 

“He’s a savage from the Outlands, Greene. He was taken into custody after killing more than six highly trained enforcers, one with his bare hands. You think he won’t hurt you? You’re weak. You’re not strong enough-“ Dawn ranted on, being cut off firmly by Beth. 

“I _am_ strong, Dawn!” She spoke firmly, clenching her jaw to stop her lips from wobbling and trying to hold back her angry tears. 

“I’ve seen it before. Little, weak, and younger girls like you break. You break and then your bodies break and you’re useless to the PRA and a waste of resources,” Dawn scoffed. 

“I’m not going to break… I made it. I made it before, I can make it again… Why? Why do you care? You don’t know me at all,” Beth huffed in frustration, hugging herself. 

“I don’t want to cost us any more resources,” Dawn spoke coldly. “And maybe I’m trying to give you a chance to not suffer through what you’re about to face… I’m not a monster, Greene.”

Beth stares at Dawn, taking in her stiff posture, her narrowed eyes with a cold but understanding glint that made Beth’s stomach churn. 

Silently, Beth held out her hand to Dawn. After a beat, Dawn dropped the pills in her hand. Cupping her hand into a fist, Beth walked over to the small bedside dresser offered in the room and opened the drawer, dropping the pills in there and turning to look back at Dawn. 

“You’re a goddamn fool,” Dawn sighed in frustration before looking at a watch embedded into the wall above the bathroom door.

With an about face, Dawn stomped from the room and shut the door with a bang that echoed through the room, ringing in Beth’s ear as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, left only to wait.

**…**

“Easy now, boys, he’s a fucking fighter! Like dealing with a goddamn wild dog!” a male voice cut through the ringing in her head, Beth jerking as she heard the sound of flesh on concrete and an array of curses and grunts. 

“Len I told your ass to hold him!” A man drawled out angrily from the hallway. 

“Motherfucking inbred bastard is slippery, Joe!” another male snarled before there was a lot of cursing and a loud bang against her door that brought Beth instantly to her feet. 

“Special delivery, sweetheart!” The male called Len cackled as the door lock went off and it was flung open. 

Beth barely had time to react before two men in UCA work uniforms were throwing a thrashing figure into the room then slamming the door shut, locking it once again as Beth stumbled back against a wall and away from the cursing figure that jumped to their feet. 

His hair was wild and long, just a little past his shoulder. His skin was sun washed and he was wearing what looked like a khaki brown two piece jumpsuit, no shoes on his feet. 

“Fucking no good cock-sucking bastards!” he snarled, voice deep and gravely as he slammed his closed fists into the door wildly, freezing as Beth gasped from the noise. 

His head whipped around, hair flying everywhere and obscuring his eyes. Though Beth could tell when he saw her, his muscles tensing up and taking a defensive stance. 

From where she stood, back pressed against the cool grayish-white wall, she could make out scars along his knuckles and one along his left eye, obscured like his eyes by his hair. 

“The Hell you lookin’ at, Inlander? Huh?” He snapped out, making Beth jump and frown. 

She didn’t reply right away, mouth opening and closing once or twice before she gently peeled herself from the wall, sliding forward just a little. 

“The Hell you want, girl?” He growled at her.

What did she want? Was he not aware of… What they were supposed to do? What he was required to do? Had they not told him anything or….?

The door came open suddenly and before Beth could react, the man was going for it… Only to be dropped as two prongs from a taser embedded themselves into his skin, dropping him with a cry of pain that sounded like a strangled animal!

“Goddamn useless,” Dawn snarled as the two officers from before and a dark skinned and haired male in a doctor’s lab coat followed suit. 

“Damn, Dixon… That looks like it hurts,” the male spoke up with a sympathetic hiss as Dawn restrained the fallen male with the help of the other two officers. 

The doctor - his coat label reading D. Walker - gave her a friendly if not unnecessarily toothy smile as he pulled out needle and vial, nodding to Dawn as she and the other two turned the man (Daryl?) on his stomach and put her knee in his back. 

Filling the needle with the unknown liquid, Dante stabbed it into Daryl’s neck, making him snarl out a curse and try to thrash against the officers holding him in place. 

“Alright that should make him a little more willing, Beth - hi, I’m Dr. Walker. You can call me Dante,” the doctor introduced, putting a cap on the needle and tucking it away. 

“What did you do to him?” Beth asked, concerned and feeling very cautious. Something about this doctor set her on edge…

“Oh just gave him a little boost to help get this all going better with a lot less work for us later. Now here, let me see your arm please?” He asked, grabbing a new needle and a bottle of reddish-pink liquid. 

“What-“ Beth asked as Dante took her arm and looked for a pulse point. 

Finding one, he wrapped up her arm with a rubber band and checked her once more before sticking her, making Beth grimace at the invasive pain…. She’d never been a fan of needles. 

“There we go. Officer Lerner said you refused our other help and rather than have you suffer through our newest member of societies stubborn asshole streak and him damaging you like some useless fleshlight he didn’t want to lube up, I decided to offer you a little stimulation of your own to make this a little easier for you and him,” Dante hummed before removing the needle and capping it off, sticking a bandage on her arm. 

“Stimulation? What did you put in me? In us?” Beth demanded, fear swallowing her up. 

“Just a simple aphrodisiac, nothing that once or twice wont hurt,” Dante answered with a big grin before heading for the door. 

“Alright you three that should do the trick. Next time try to bring him to me before throwing the Outlander at their poor match, huh?” He laughs as Dawn shoves Daryl down hard before her and Len and Joe are leaving, Dawn casting her a glance as the door shut. 

Aphrodisiac? They were drugging her now? Wasn’t that what the pills were offered for? What happened to having her own choice on the matter? 

Beth stares down at the bandage that had been absently slapped on her arm. She angrily peeled it off and tossed it aside, curling back up against the wall, breathing heavily as she watched Daryl stumble to his feet and go for the door, cussing up a storm as he beat at the metal wildly. 

Beth simply covered her ears and began to recite the Lord’s Prayer, wishing for her mama or daddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi there, Daryl! How's it going, where ya been my dude?? 
> 
> No but for real I know some of ya have been wondering when Mr. Dixon was gonna show up and I fucking drug his ass when he gets in the room... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been awhile! Thanks for waiting, y'all! This ones kind of a filler piece but it's still telling the story so enjoy!
> 
> Also, after chapter ten I will be taking a two week break on the story to write more, okay? I plan on not letting this flop and to do that I need to keep my outline ahead by a few good chapters before I start posting again. I know what I want, but I need to keep a pace for myself! So please stick with me after that! Warning y'all now.

For five months, Beth had been admitted to Grady Psychiatric Center. The minimum amount of time a person could be admitted for evaluation. While at Grady, Beth had been forced to take medication. All the patients like her were. Even if they wanted to live - wanted to move on - and were cooperative, they still had to take the pills that would make Beth feel like she was sinking and floating all at once.

That’s exactly how Beth was feeling now. It felt like she’d done her mantra of the Lord’s Prayer for hours, Daryl raging and throwing fists at the door and pacing like a caged animal, barely casting a glance her way.

She felt hot. Her whole body felt alight with some kind of flame that was licking across her body in small, increasing waves of sensational heat that made her sweat and squirm against the cool wall of the bedroom.

_ “Just a simple aphrodisiac _ ,” Dante had said… But what was this aphrodisiac?

She knew what an aphrodisiac was. Maggie and her had read a few romance novels that talked about foods that acted as a sexual desire stimulator. Maggie even had a few darker sexual novels that spoke of using drugs on people… Beth had always found that a little too dark for her taste.

She also remembered reading about these types of drugs at school. Well, at least about drugs that could be sexually stimulating to those that used them… She didn’t remember too much, though. They hadn’t gone into details over them, especially since most correctulam was based around the TS-19 outbreak and the new Population Regrowth Agenda (a lot of debating and fights breaking out from these topics too).

“Fuck!” Daryl rasped out loudly, drawing Beth from her thoughts to see him panting wildly and clutching at his neck.

He wasn’t looking too good either. His breathing was labored, his hair sticking to him like he’d just taken a shower. He was hunched over, one hand on his neck where they’d stuck him and the other on his knee. Beth’s mouth parted in awe at the way the muscles in his arm flexed, sending a gut twisting heat to poll down between her legs and make her suck in a breath.

Beth had to swallow her suddenly dry mouth and look away from Daryl. The way he looked to her right now was nothing short of looking at a cool glass of water in a desert with how hot and tingly her body was feeling…. And it felt wrong. Completely wrong.

She heard a noise and jerked as she turned to catch Daryl falling to his knees and down to a heap on the floor. Gasping, Beth pulled herself up, fear and concern overriding her limbs and allowing her to stumble to his side.

“Mr. Dixon-” Beth rasped, reaching down to touch his arm, crying out in fear as his arm shot out and his large, tan hand grabbed her wrist roughly and squeezed so tight that he was probably bending the thin bones.

Beth’s breath caught in her throat as she finally got a look at his eyes, peering at her as he was able to push himself on his other arm and tilt his head, dark blue eyes that were being swallowed up by the black of his irises as he breathed heavily through her nose and growled at her.

The calluses on his palm and the warmth of his skin sent a thrilling and terrifying jolt through her body and straight to her groin, making her lips part and her own eyes widened as they stared back at one another silently, their heavy breathing and a fan going off the only sound.

Getting a look at him, now that she was closer… He was… Beautiful. Not in a conventional way like Leonardo DiCaprio or Chris Hemsworth… But in a rugged and wild way. The long hair, the graying in his beard, the muscles that were obviously from hard work and not from a gym routine, and the scars along his body… They made him beautiful.

She could hear the blood thrumming in her ears as Beth - her wrist still being held painfully tight in his grip - scooted forward and let her free hand brush his hair from his face-

“Hngk!”

A strange noise escaped her as she suddenly found herself being pinned down, both wrist held above at the side of her head, his grip painful as Daryl was above her, his weight on her abdomen keeping her from even attempting to move.

Her breathing was heavier and her eyes wild as she stared up at him, his hair curtained on either side of his face as he was breathing louder through his nose, a growling coming deep from his throat as she could see his jaw working and his eyes narrowed to slits.

“The hell ya playing at, huh?” he snarled down at her, almost spitting in her face.

Beth could only stare up at him, blinking slowly as her heart beat like a jackrabbit against her rib cage, whimpering as his grip tightened around her wrist and she felt her eyes water in pain. She felt her nipples harden and before she could even think of that, she cried out in pain as he gave her a rough shake.

“You’re beautiful… I just wanted to see you better,” Beth gasped out, tears streaming down her face as she shuddered for breath from the rough impact against the floor.

His whole body froze up and he stared down at her, breathing getting heavier as his eyes wildly took her in and his grip slacked just enough that Beth could’ve pulled free but she didn’t out of the sudden inability to move or stop her body from quivering.

“Who the Hell are you?” he asked, voice still a growl but less harsh.

“I-I’m… I’m your partner,” she answered, softly as his grip tightened on her wrist again, though not enough to bruise at least.

“My partner?” he asked, scowling and shaking his head. He didn’t understand.

“Beth… Beth Greene,” she said instead, trying to relax her body but realizing she felt ridiculously wired and hot with him touching her and being so close. “My name… That’s my name.”

He still shook his head before - like she had struck him - he jerked back from her and released her, able to fall back away from her so she could sit up and watch him fall back against the metal door, staring at her like she was the one who’d just pinned him down and made her feel like she was - for a second - going to die.

“Ain't happening… Ain’t doing what they want. Ain’t gonna be nobody’s daddy,” he snarled at her and Beth watched as he touched the side of his neck and seemed to bare his teeth at her like this was all her fault.

Beth didn’t know what to say to that. She could only sit and stare, her heart beating wildly and a warmth between her legs that was becoming far more persistent as time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry y'all! But thanks for waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this besides I'm glad I'm still writing because these two are really giving me a ride on the struggle bus! Ughhh.

When Beth had entered the room, the clock above the bedroom had read a quarter past eight AM. Now the clock read twelve PM. A rough four hours had passed and Beth was disturbed that she didn’t feel any less out of it. She still felt like she was floating and sinking, but the concerning part was…Well… She felt ridiculously  _ turned on _ .

There was no other way to describe exactly what she was feeling. Beth had never been one to have teenage hormonal outbursts. She’d of course had one or two times she could recall ever being curious enough to masturbate, but she could never get herself comfortable enough to do anything. Instead she would end up just taking a restless nap and feel better later.

She had made it from the floor and onto the queen sized bed, which was firmly bolted to the wall in the corner. She curled in the corner of the bed on her side, facing the door. One of the four pillows provided was squeezed between her thighs to try and help with the deep heating twinge she felt. Her breathing was heavy, panting and grasping at the sheets of the bed through every nerve wracking shockwave that hit her.

The only time the sensation was less painful was when she’d reach down and cup herself, gasping and burying her face into the sheets. She didn’t dare allow herself to do anymore, the pressure of her hand cupping herself and the pillow between her thighs acting as a mild help from this new and overwhelming sensation.

Daryl had hardly moved from the door, but he wasn’t looking too good either. His eyes were forward and wild, staring at the edge of the bed, legs curled to his chest as he seemed to be hugging himself… It made him look like a scared child that had been put in a corner.

When Beth would allow herself to think about this day - which was only on nights her mind would fall down a rabbit hole of thoughts she didn’t need or want - she would admit that she’d hoped she ended up with someone good. Someone who wouldn’t hurt her or force her… Someone who wanted to be there with her through this. 

This Daryl Dixon hasn’t forced himself on her. He hadn’t taken what was - by UCA law - his to take. He had snarled at her. Gripped her painfully and pushed her around… And yet he seemed utterly terrified of her, pushing her away from him and keeping away from her like she was something that would - could - hurt him. 

_ “He’s a savage from the Outlands, Beth. He was taken into custody after killing more than six highly trained enforcers, one with his bare hands. You think he won’t hurt you? You’re weak. You’re not strong enough,” _ Dawn had practically hissed these words at her, warning her. 

“I am strong,” Beth whispered softly to herself with a shaky breath, turning her face into the sheets and taking a deep breath as a wave of what she could only describe as arousal shot through her persistently.

_ “There’s nothing wrong about it, Bethy. No matter what the church says. It’s natural to do that.” _

Maggie… She had once been the one to have a serious talk with Beth when she was thirteen. This was years after the dreaded “birth control and duck pond” incident… Years later when Beth had read in one of Maggie’s romance novels that had a section about “satisfying one’s self”.

Beth had been so young and mortified reading that book back then. Maggie had dared her to and she was tired of Maggie calling her a prude and “too young to get it” and Beth had wanted so badly to prove her wrong.

But then - after a long talk with Maggie and finishing that stupid and badly written romance novel - Beth couldn’t stop thinking about it… She couldn’t understand it. She was only thirteen and what could she believe in if not what the Bible and church said was right...

When she was sixteen - just before Maggie and Shawn were taken from them - Beth had found that stupid novel while cleaning out her old book collection, tucked behind a copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ of all places. 

She’d reread  _ that  _ scene over and hormones and unending curiosity had her locking her bedroom door and hiding under covers and just…

A flare ripples through Beth and she gasped, clutching her mound tighter and rubbing her thighs together, shoving the pillow aside to get some friction before she burned alive! She felt like she was just going to burst into flames and die with how insistent the throbbing had grown, the heat licking her up from the inside and out!

“Knock it off!” Daryl’s gruff, sandpaper rubbed voice cut through the haze and Beth wildly blinked and looked at him, still pressed against the door.

He was looking just as worse as she felt. His breathing was heavy and apparent from where she lay. He was sweating so much and Beth blinked as she realized he had - at some point - ripped at his shirt, revealing his bare chest and the hint of a tattoo on his left pectoral. 

“Keep making them damn sounds…” he trailed off, and Beth could see him swallow thickly, Adam's apple bobbing. 

She’d been making noises? What kind of noises? She had no idea what he was talking about but Beth couldn’t bring herself to care. In fact, a jolt of frustration hit her and she sat up until she could press her back to the wall at the head of the bed, glaring at him and not feeling any shame as she kept her hand between her legs to keep the burning electricity through her nerves at bay. 

“Screw you,” she snapped out, making his head swivel to look at her, a sneer on his face. 

“The Hell you say?” He growled, gripping his kneecaps and his eyes narrowing. 

“Screw. You,” she bit out, sucking in a deep breath, shaking. “You… Don’t get to treat me like shit just because you’re just as afraid as I am right now.”

Daryl’s eyes went dark as he was on his feet and storming towards her. Beth wanted to stumble back, suddenly afraid of the wild anger and hungry look in his eyes as he was able to get up in her face. 

“I ain’t afraid of nothin’, ya hear me? Especially not some young, dumb college wannabe bitch who set herself up to be some government whore-“ his head snapped to the side as Beth used her free hand and slapped him hard, her current battle of forced arousal and rage outweighing her common sense.

His head swiveled back, expression cold and nostrils flaring. He looked every bit a wild man as ever, standing over her, cheek sporting a redding print from her palm as Beth refused to back down from the underlying fear she was feeling. 

He was so close. She could smell him. His warm breath, the hint of his old cigarettes, Irish Spring mint and sweat fighting for dominance. He smelled… Male. Very male and foreign. Nothing like Shawn or Otis or her daddy…

“Fuck,” he breathed out and Beth stares at his lips, licking her own as the blood in her ears pounded and she could feel her nipples painfully harden as the need was becoming far too much again. 

“Please,” Beth breathed out, reaching both hands up to touch his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. An apology hopefully evident…. But more importantly a plea. 

“Girl you don’t want this… Ain’t you it’s them. Don’t want me. Don’t know me, dammit,” he hissed at her, though not pulling away from her begging hands as they cupped his face. 

Of course she didn’t want this. Of course she didn’t want this angry, wild man she knew nothing about. Didn’t want him rutting her like an animal… But he was so close and every fiber of her nerves and mind were screaming for him to touch and take and it was so loud and Beth wasn’t sure how much longer she could fight it-

Her hands felt like someone else was in control as she grabbed his face tighter and dragged him down, slitting her mouth to his with a shaky whimper. 

Something seems to snap in him at that moment. He’s grabbing her own face and diving in with a wild need that makes Beth ache and her body thrum with fear. 

Pandora’s box has been pulled open wide and the sins she’s unleashed are terrifying and welcomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops did I leave it at a cliffhanger? I think I diiiiddd =3
> 
> Don't kill me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally almost threw my laptop and my desktop and my phone trying to write this fucking thing! I haven’t written smut in YEARS and goddamn I wanted to die of embarrassment over how much I feel like this sucks but goddamn I triedddd and I’m sorry if it’s awful y’all! I’m so Sorrryyyy...

The closes Beth has had to sex - the most she was willing to let those pesky hormones have - was with Jimmy McCune, her former neighbor who was seventeen when she was sixteen, sticking his hand down her pants and she had her hands down his, curious fumbling that felt awkward with scrapes of “good” here and there.

She’s never been “wet” before. Not in the way that would suggest the best time for a man to take her, anyway. She’s been turned on and she’s touched herself - badly - but she’s never felt what she is feeling now and it’s both terrifying and amazing all at once.

There’s no thoughts going through her head that make any sense. Just “need” and “please” and “wet” and all kinds of just rambled words that make her sound like she’s drunk or high. And she  _ feels  _ high. She’s never been high, but she has been drugged and this is probably as close to it as she will ever get.

Daryl’s body is everything  _ male _ . He is hard and rough in all the places she’s soft and plump. The way he’s got her pressed into the mattress is a whole new sensation. He’s practically rutting on her like a dog trying to mount a female or a bull going for a heifer. She can feel him -how long he is, how hard he is, how  _ big  _ he is - and it thrills and mortifies ver nerve in her body

The noises she’s making will have her blushing and burning red for days, but she just can not care. There’s too much between them - too many layers of clothing, too much pushing and pulling of hands - and she actually whines in frustration and need that’s so foreign but feels right.

His mouth is hot and heavy, his tongue prying her open and exploring without a destination, not an ounce of finesse. The grunts and growls he makes do nothing to simmer the warmth pooling between her legs, every jerk of his hips rubbing deliciously yet painfully as he gropes and digs at her clothes.

“Get’m… Off,” he manages to rasp out as he comes up for air and Beth can only whine, unable to comply with how tightly they’re pressed against each other.

With a strength that’s gut punching and that does nothing to ease the growing and wild need, he snarls and rips at the hem and down, the shirt coming apart almost like paper in his hand. She only feels the tiniest rush of fear as he hovers over her, breathing heavily through his nose.

The blues of his eyes are completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. His pants hang from his hips, askew. Glancing down, Beth sucks in a breath. Even just looking down is enough to tell her he’s not small and that it’s going to hurt. Because he’s firm and in the sweat like pants they’ve stuffed him in, she can see a very telling outline.

He lets out another snort of air before he’s roughly getting her bra off, tossing it all aside to parts unknown and staring at her like a man in need of a long cool drink of water soon or he’ll fall over and die… It’s flattering if not all completely new and overwhelming. 

Beth’s lips part to say his name - to see if he’s still with her and present - but she’s cut off as he’s coming back down on her, a hand groping wildly at her breast, pinching a taunt nipple roughly and making her cry out into his mouth as he swallows it down for a rough, sloppy kiss. His other hand goes south, shoving down her scrub pants and underwear to push at her clit and hiss at how wet - truly wet - she already is.

“Fuck,” he grunts out and Beth bucks against his hand, at the sudden and electrifying pleasure that the friction of his callous, rough fingers create.

“Dar-!” she chokes out his name as they both come up for air again, clawing at his thick, muscular arms and bucking her hips in wild need.

He shudders like he’s being tortured as Beth buries her face into the crook of his neck and lets out open mouth whimpers into his warm, sweaty skin. Her teeth graze the pulse of his neck and he bows his head before his fingers are finding her clit and giving it rough circles, pressing her down as she tries to move her hips and meet him feverishly.

Her teeth burry into his neck and she cries, pain and pleasure waring over the onslaught of sensation. Her legs thrash like she’s trying to kick him off. It’s too much! It’s not enough! She can’t get her head straight and cries when he stops, teeth coming free and tasting blood on her tongue.

He’s ripping her pants and underwear off roughly, leaving her completely naked and exposed to him. Vulnerable and open, spread below his muscular form and feeling nothing but the confliction of emotions - of fear and pure animal arousal and anger and many emotions she can’t understand - as he’s getting his sweats and boxers off, holding her down with just his torso, a hand still wrapped around her breast, still pinching the nipple and rolling it.

Beth hisses as she tries to buck him off, shaking her head. It’s too much. He’s too much. There’s so much to feel and not enough ways for her to input these feelings. It’s all happening fast but not fast enough-

“Breath…” his voice is a rasp and she can feel him trembling but he doesn’t move, just keeps her pin to the bed, barely reacting as her hips buck and legs thrash.

“Please-please!” Beth cries, tears streaming down her face.

Please, what? Please stop? Please go? Please keep touching her like that, dear god please don’t stop? Please don’t touch her anymore because it’s too much? She doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand. Whatever this was that Dante had given her, it’s too much and not enough!

“Fuckin’ breath!” he barks out and Beth takes in a sharp breath that makes her gag and cough hard, her lungs burning. She hadn’t realized… She’d been holding her breaths in, hyperventilating herself.

Her eyes watered more as she began to sob. She couldn’t stop, couldn’t understand what was going on with her. Why was she crying? Why did he seem to be doing better than her? What had they given her compared to him? Was she dying? She felt like she was dying but also her body felt like it as alive it wanted to die!

“It’s too much!” she sobs, shaking her head. “I can’t… I can’t…!”

Daryl’s hand frees her breast and Beth whimpers as Daryl brings his hands up to grasp and cup her face… And she catches a whiff of her own sex on his hand and it makes everything tighten inside her in a way that’s mortifying and surprising.

“Look at me,” he orders, voice strained as he hovers over her, holding her face.

Slowly, Beth opens her watery eyes, vision blurred as she swallows thickly and whimpers. Daryl’s looking at her, seeming to struggle to meet her eyes but trying. His pupils are still wide and overwhelming but he looks more aware. Like he’s tried and gained a few strands of whatever snapped inside him earlier.

“I ain’t fuckin’ forcing ya… Ya hear me, girl? Ain’t taking no one that ain’t willing… Ya best say no right now, ya understand?” he croaked out, body shaking as he kept their eyes locked and sucked in a harsh breath.

“You-” Beth tried, unable to form what she wanted to say.

“I’ll throw your goddamn ass in that bathroom if I gotta but I ain’t fucking no one that aint willing, this shit going on aside,” he hissed at her and Beth shivered, hearing how much he meant that and how it was painful for him.

This man did not want to do this but if she was willing then he would do this. But if she fought him off and told him now… He would rip himself away from her and that would be it… At least until they came back and tried this again.

The thought of being put through this again - to feel this out of control of her own body - made her want to throw up whatever she had in her stomach. God when had she last eaten? What had she eaten? What time was it? Her mind was spiraling and Beth swallowed thickly, trying to get a grip of herself as Daryl stared down at her, body tense and breathing deeply through his mouth and nose. He sounded like he was in pain. Like he was using every bit of control he could manage through whatever they had drugged him with… He was trying to give her a choice…

_ “But we all have jobs to do, Bethy… And sometimes those jobs aren’t pleasant. But God tests us all in many ways, doodlebug, and this is our test. This is your test… You are stronger than you even know.” _

Beth steeled herself, finding her solid footing as best she could. Her daddy was right… She had a job to do. It wasn’t pleasant. It was pleasurable, but it wasn’t pleasant. This wasn’t how she ever imagined her time would feel. It had been naive of her to hold onto that thought… But she wasn’t weak and she could handle this… If not for herself then for this man who couldn’t even stand to look at her or be near her when he came in and was now trying to have some decency to her through this whole mess.

“Will it hurt…?” Beth asked softly, though speaking just loud enough he could hear.

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded tightly, grip firming but still not making a move, understanding what she was asking and why she was asking. Seeing the way his eyes were trying not to glaze over and shut down on her, listening to her.

She shuddered and reached up to clasp his face as he held hers, nodding softly to him, allowing him to continue with her consent as much as she could give through the fog taking over her brain any time she tried to have a coherent thought.

“Girl-” he tried and Beth shook her head, trembling.

“Please… Just… Please!” she begged, trying to drag him down so she could hide her face in shame. “I can’t… It’s so hot,... I can’t fight it anymore... It’s too much, please, I want you too fu-” before Beth could finish, Daryl was pinning her down once again and shoving their mouths together to silence her, Beth sighing in a form of relief as he pawed absently at her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I got nothing 
> 
> Cliffhanger!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back y'all! Just a reminder that after next weeks chapter, there WILL be a two week gap in the next chapters. I'm making sure I stay ahead of things when it comes to my post and where I stand with writing this out. I have made a few tweaks to future chapters/ideas so that has changed things for me in terms of posting and writing! So patience, please?
> 
> That said, Oh my God you all are so goddamn nice TT__TT I literally was NOT expecting you all to send such nice comments, please you sweet potatoes OMG! And also GOOD JOB to those that are catching references to other forms of literature or films. You all are bright little nuggets hah! I love it! I love y'all! Mwah!

He doesn’t look at her. After she confirms what she wants and needs from him, he won’t really meet her gaze as his strong arms hook under her legs to spread her open for him. She covers her face in heated embarrassment and shame, peeking through her fingers with a wanton need to see it all.

He was certainly not small. That much she had been made aware of… But to see it - see the swollen tip and prominent veins - was sending all kinds of thrills and anticipation through her. It was going to hurt. There’s no way it wouldn’t… But she’d read that it _could_ feel good - Maggie had told her it could feel good - and she _wanted_ it to feel good because at least out of all this - the drugging and the overwhelming emotions - Beth needed that much. Felt she deserved at least that… Right?

She gasped sharply, breath catching low in her throat as huffed out a grunt and ground himself against her, sliding effortlessly between her perversly wet folds, shuddering and muttering something about “so wet” and “jesus fuck” and a bunch of other things that Beth couldn’t catch as he hefted her up by her legs, throwing them over his forearms and moving forward, pushing himself inch by inch inside her.

Beth tensed up, trying to breathe because she suddenly forgot how to and he was thick! It was so much more than fumbling fingers from Jimmy, so much more intrusive as he just seemed to never end.

Daryl hissed incoherently and Beth was arching like a bow, pressing her body into his as her arms reached up and grasped desperately for something solid, nail ripping at his arm and letting out little gasps through parted lips.

Then - just as it seemed like no more could fit - he jerked his hips back a smidge and thrust forward, practically slamming into her and ripping a pained cry that was like an animal being wounded, practically choking on her own saliva at the suddenness of what she knew was her hymen being ripped.

“D-Daryl…?” Beth choked out, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes, feeling like she had been ripped in two as he seemed to be pressing into her lower belly, stretching her in a way that was possibly one of the worst pains she’d experienced!

Daryl was quivering, a gutteral noise coming from him like he’d been punched as he raised his head and Beth’s eyes finally met his. That wild look from before wasn’t gone but Beth could see in his black as cole pupils a look of what she could only guess to be regret. For what, she wasn’t sure...

He didn’t say anything, though. Instead he fell on top of her, pinning her deeper into the mattress as he rolled his body and began to move his hips with a deep grinding motion that made her feel like he was trying to bury every last bit of himself in her body, grunting against her feverish skin.

Beth’s nails remained buried in his skin, tears falling from her eyes as he thrust inside her, the bed rocking beneath her as he sped up. He seemed to be in his own head, rasping out an occasional “fuck” and “tight” and she swears she heard him whisper her name but she couldn’t hear much over her own rushing thoughts bouncing around inside her.

Beth quivered, holding onto Daryl like her life - which it just might for all she knows - depended on it, gasping through the sharp pains with each thrust, though it was a pain that was making her toes curl with a surprising jolt of pleasure.

Daryl is growling and grunting like an animal and Beth can only whimper as he speeds up, still pinning her down as he begins to fuck - there’s no other word for it anymore - into her with a more brutish thrust, a lewd wet noise loudly being made as he rolled his hips back, pulling himself back to the tip and jerking forward so hard it jolts her underneath him.

“Hurts… Daryl… Please,” Beth tries to get out but it all sounds winded and incomprehensible to her own ears before she’s crying out with each thrust, legs kicking out wildly as if she’s trying to buck him off of her.

His change of pace was too much, replacing that spark of pleasure with only sharp pain and she wanted him to stop, needed him to please just stop but she couldn’t speak! She could only thrash and try to get her hands under him, pushing at his shoulders as her nails ripped into any bit of skin she could grab!

He’s shaking so hard now, muttering into her skin before he finds her hands with his own and pins them down roughly, bruisingly squeezing her wrists and shaking his head at her, hair hanging in his face and making him look like a shaggy dog trying to shake itself of water, his sweat dripping on her. 

“D-Dar-Daryl,” she gasps out at him, and he growls and falls ontop of her again, holding her hands down and fucking into her now with such beastly grunts and growls and movements that Beth’s vision swims as she can only let her jaw drop in a silent scream.

“Girl-” is all he can hiss - all Beth hears - before she’s wailing, an orgasm rocking her so hard her teeth clack and she’s thrashing underneath him and he’s working her through it, his own relief not far behind as she’s flooded with hot and sticky ropes of his own cum, the suddenness of it making the room spin and her eyes spill with tears.

She goes limp, unable to move and Daryl is heavy on top of her - all his weight completely pressing her down now, cock still buried deep inside her as she feels her pussy flutter around him as he twitches - and it makes breathing minimal but she can’t speak or feel much of anything as she stares up at the ceiling and shivers.

Her vision blurs as she cries softly… She cries harder as Daryl seems to wrap himself around her and his voice reaches her ear, a croaking rasp like he’s just run a mile after smoking a pack of cigarettes.

“M’sorry.”

Beth sniffs and wants to make sure she heard what she heard - this wild Tarzan like man was apologizing to her? What for? - but she can’t find her voice still and he’s moving again, rolling off her and Beth can only hiss out a whine as he pulls himself free.

She wants to blush at the noise but Daryl is ripping at the comforter, peeling it out from under them roughly and lazily and Beth doesn’t understand what he’s doing or what is happening… Until she sees it. The dark, telling stain on the sheets is a hard contrast against the grayish white, making her stomach drop as she has to look away.

Daryl tosses it aside and off the bed, out of sight and Beth wonders if he realizes what he’s doing - what that does for her - before he’s grabbing at her. She grimaces as he gives a hard tug and she’s dragged to him.

He hasn’t set up. As he ripped the sheets off he’d gone to his stomach to better see what he was doing. Now his back was against the wall of the side of the bed and Beth was rolled over until she was laying on her side and facing away with her back to him.

“Daryl…?” Beth rasps out, trying to understand what he was doing and frightened that she couldn’t see him or what he was doing.

She gets her answer as he wraps his arms around her waist, hands flat on her stomach and his cock pressing into the groove of her ass, making her breath hitch and her body react instantly, lips parting and eyes wide at the sudden electric excitement her body feels.

“Wha-” Beth can barely get the words out before she’s letting out a sharp hiss and wincing. 

Daryl had spread her legs, throwing her left one over his to open her up and the jolt of pain she felt hurt! She whimpered and shook her head, fear coiling up deep in her lower stomach.

Did he want to go again? Did she want to? Her body sure felt like it wanted to even if she was also in pain and just wanted to crawl into the bathroom and hide. But the little touches he was making - on her arm as he pulled her, on her stomach, her bare legs - was lighting up the fire again and she wanted to cry because this was again still too much to be dealing with.

She can’t help but think… That maybe… Maybe she should’ve taken up Dawn and Dr Edwards offer to let her feel numb. The pills are still sitting in the drawer and she stares at drawer as Daryl makes a needy sort of whine in the back of his throat behind her, grasping her hips and positioning his cock at her entrance and lowering her down the length of him once again, the new angle making her choke on saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone reading ever had sensory overload? If not, then it's hard to explain but... It's not a fun feeling at all. It can really make wanna die sometimes, honestly. You wanna be numb but fuck you just can't get that way cause too much! It's like watching a generator get blasted with too much electricity at once. It can fry that bitch up... Poor Beth. I'm sorry, hun! I know I'm putting you through the wringer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things from me for those of you that read these notes.
> 
> One, after this chapter it will be two weeks - June 18th - before I will be updating again. I have warned ahead but I want to say, again, that I'm taking those two weeks to get the rest of my ideas for this fic on track. As I may have said, I had ideas for this but they've grown and changed and molded and I want to work with these. So I'll be working those ideas out before I post anything else. Just so I do not leave you all hanging this time. Okay?
> 
> Two, as I was expecting to happen... I received two very not... Kind and attacking messages on tumblr this last week and I just want to clear something up. In the messages, I was accused of misleading them and glorifying "r*pe culture" and being abusive to Beth... Apparently these peeps are not reading what I'm saying. Yes. This has some heavy touches of said "R" word playing in this fic. When you mix sex and drugs that alter your feelings/needs, then yes I'm aware that it steps and jumps and skips along the R-Word line... It plays on Non-Con and I knew that when i was writing this. I had a very hard time letting myself write that. But I CHOOSE to take on a darker topic. But I also made sure to warn you all, the readers, as much as I could without giving the story away... That said, I'm sorry if you were sickened or caught off guard by what I wrote. But I will NOT be apologizing for taking on a heavy topic that will come back on these two more than once. It's gonna have some psychological ramifications obviously.
> 
> That said... THERE ARE HEAVY THEMES IN THIS FIC! If you are not comfortable with that, I am sorry but you don't have to read with me. I will not apologize. I did not lead anyone on and if you can not abide by the tags, then a pox upon your eyes and feelings because I can lead a horse to wter but I can't make it drink. Just as I can not make you look away if I know you're going to be upset over this kind of topic.
> 
> So if you are here to read, regardless of the touch of topic, then hi and I will see you all the next update.

She doesn’t know when it happened, but it started to feel good… And she doesn’t know how to feel about it besides grateful and disgusted and excited and all these different emotions… She’s actually getting tired of feeling so much.

Her face is pressed into the mattress. All the covers have been pushed away now, feeling too hot on their feverish skin. She doesn’t know how long this drug is supposed to stay in her system - how long his is supposed to be in his - but they’ve been fucking for what feels like forever and he’s cum in her enough times for her to think that if she isn’t pregnant after this, then something is medically wrong.

Since the first time, Daryl has kept her facing away from him. When she tries to see his face - tries to get a read of some kind on him - he’s hidden behind a curtain of hair or he moves her in a way that it’s hard to see him. Such as now, with her cheek pressed into the mattress and Daryl curled around her, his hard chest fitting to the bend of her spine.

He doesn’t say much, though she catches him hissing out a “fuck” or “shit” and “hot” and that ignites some kind of flame in her lower belly and makes her toes curl… Because it feels like he’s praising her and for some reason… She really wants that as he’s pounding into her.

“Good,” Beth is able to breath out. “Daryl… Good.”

Daryl’s whole body jerks on top of her and she gasps as he cums suddenly, filling her already slick walls and coating her womb more, shuddering so hard he shakes her before his hand is fumbling down between her legs to her clit, catching her off guard.

She’s arching and pulling away from his touch, his cock still buried in her and she lets out a keen as she’s pushed over the edge, her walls gripping him and fluttering through the release.

Through her release he’s gone still, breathing heavily and sounding like he’s in pain. Beth tries to turn and look at him again but she can barely twist her neck before he’s pushing her down into the mattress again and rocking his hips, this time slower.

God how much more can he have in him? How much more can she have? How was this physically possible? She felt almost numb between her legs even though she also felt good with lucid ecstasy pulsing through her, the drugs in her system still making her feel like she was floating with a tether holding her in place… That tether being Daryl as he rutted her like a dog.

“Beth,” he breathed out and Beth’s eyes widened because… Because that was the first time he’d acknowledged her by her name and not just “Girl”.

Tears welled in her eyes and she whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her like he was hugging her and his face was pressed into her hair and he continued to rock his hips, neither speeding up or slowing down, just keeping a steady, even pace that was both a grateful change and yet frustrating as well.

Then - with a hesitance he hadn’t shown since this all started - he was reaching down to work between her legs, making her hiss at the painful electric like jolt of pleasure, her clit far past overstimulated. The painfulness of the touch waned as the numbness of fucking for so long was much stronger and Beth tried to rock into his hand, actually whining when his free hand wrapped below her breast kept her still.

Beth’s body jerked and she was able to get her head over her shoulder to look at him and try to plead with him to just please just take her because at this pace she was going insane…. Until she got a good look at his face.

He looked exhausted… And his eyes were red…. He had been crying...

This time he didn’t turn away from her, meeting her gaze through the sweaty wet fringes of his hair, pupils blown and jaw tense and squared. Up close she could actually make out a scar across his eye that looked older but she could tell it had once been very deep and probably had been so very painful…

Holding her breath, Beth reached around herself to brush her fingers against his cheek and he closed his eyes, shuddering and shaking his head. As if he was telling her to stop… But Beth brushed his hair from his face and he sucked in a deep breath before looking her in the eye, hips still working his cock inside her.

“I’m sorry… Too,” Beth whispered softly and Daryl’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack as she gave him what he hoped was a forgiving smile and he was sucking in a deep breath like she’d punched him.

Before she could react, he removed his hand from her clit and pulled out, making Beth let out an embarrassing whine before Daryl was moving and pulling her. His back was pressed into the mattress and Beth barely had a moment to realize how this was the first time she had seen his full features in hours before her lips parted in awe and surprise as he was lifting her - like she weighed nothing to him - and easing her down back onto his cock.

“Oh!” Beth gasped, her hands landing on his chest as she adjusted to the new angle, staring down at him as she twitched.

They both stilled before Daryl scrunched his face up and closed his eyes. His hands came up to grasp her hips, squeezing so hard she was most likely going to have bruises. Her nails dug into his biceps before Daryl was able to look at her. .

“Move… Girl, please move...” he rasped out and Beth sucked in a deep breath, understanding.

Daryl was trying to give her control… To let her take the lead after every sexual initiation had been made by himself throughout the hours they’d been swimming in their drugged and sex haze.

Watching his face, Beth felt tears in her eyes as she lifted her hips and marveled at the feel of Daryl’s ridges as she moved to where just the tip was in… Before letting gravity work and dropping, crying out at the new sensation and marveling at the way Daryl’s neck arched, showing his strong adam’s apple bobbing as he groaned and a new warmth spread through her.

She felt a sort of… Power as she did it again, finding a rhythm that had Beth seeing stars and marveling over how Daryl was having a hard time watching her, eyes shut and lips cracked and dry, open in awe as he gave little puffs of air, hands helping to steady and guide her. 

With a new sense of confidence and courage - and tears now pouring from her eyes - Beth leaned forward and allowed her nails to rack down his chest and through the hair at his belly. Making him shudder and grunt underneath her…. And she liked it?

Keeping the pace she’d set, Beth studied a scar that spanned across his chest and over his left pectoral. Remembering something she’d once read in an old sex magazine that Amy had found among Andrea’s old stuff that they had both gazed over and giggled like the fifteen year olds they’d been finding a dirty magazine, Beth leaned forward and ran her tongue along the scar to his left nip and licked it curiously.

“Fuck!” Daryl gasped out, eyes going wide and meeting hers as she raised up to see his face, full blown lust and awe in his eyes that was both arousing and terrifying.

This time, Beth summed up all her courage and locked eyes with him as she tried it again, her pink tongue following the rigged scar to the perk little nipple and giving it a curious little kitten lick and Daryl hissed, grabbing her hips and surging up so hard he punctured her in a way that she hadn’t been before and it made her scream because whatever he had just done was amazing and painful at once.

Daryl’s hands were definitely leaving bruises as he charged, thrusting up into her so hard and fast that Beth felt like she was riding a bucking bronco, nails clawing at his chest and gasping out his name over and over because it was all she could think now, all she could say!

“Cumming- Daryl!” Beth chokes out, falling forward, her chest pressed to him and panting in his face.

One hand leaves her hip to grasp at the back of her neck, lifting her up enough that she was now looking at his face and he was fucking up into her with needy, wild thrusts. His eyes were dark, terrifying pools of black and his expression was desperate and wild.

“Look at me…. Wanna… See your face…,” he rasped out. “Look at me, Beth!”

Her eyes opened fully and her vision is blurry from tears she can’t stop, but she keeps his gaze, wailing as she cums harder than she had the entire last few hours they’d been fucking, clawing so hard at him that she knew he was going to have marks and was probably going to end up bleeding, using all her strength and ability to make sure her eyes never left his.

Beth whimpered and her eyes fluttered as he rocked through her orgasm and huffed like a snorting bull. Beth kept her eyes open as best she could, whispering incoherently that “he was so deep” and “feels good” and “so much” and Daryl’s eyes were bleeding black as he kept his grip tight on the back of her neck and hip.

“Daryl… Cum for me…. Wanna see… You too,” Beth managed to bite out and Daryl’s eyes fluttered and he tensed up before he was cumming, sounding like a wounded animal and making Beth groan and shudder on top of him of him as she watched the relief of his release wash over him.

The last thing Beth took in before pure exhaustion won out once again, was Daryl looking up at her like she was some kind of goddess… And feeling the way his arms caught around her before she went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do not apologize for my writing, I hope no one takes this as me attacking them. I'm not specifically attacking anyone. These were anons on Tumblr and I admit I did get very peeved at these messages. To accuse me of leading anyone on is very irksome and I did not take to it well. I've received multiple reviews of people being like "Oof" at this piece and I GET it. And I respect those that said "great writing but I'm gonna back off from this" because that's being polite and you don't owe me that politeness but I do appreciate you giving it to me and explaining why you're backing out. You're making an adult choice an I respect that. I do not respect prodding me and being RUDE! Not cool!
> 
> That said, I really am grateful that so many of you are staying here and going through this with me and actually enjoying yourselves. I do read every comment you all leave and I do try to comment back (if I have't I rpobly will way later so sorry I'm trying I swear!) and I get so happy when someone is just like "yo I don't agree with this but I enjoy your work" because yeah that's kind of what I knew I was going for... So it's working I see.
> 
> Anyway, just thank you to all of you being patient with me for this next update and for enjoying yourselves and for commenting and the kudos and just thanks so damn much. I love you all and I will keep at this because of you and SquishyCool being amazing pushers. Take care y'all! See you after two weeks! Unless I see you in the comment section ;P


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... For now... Don't get too excited everyone, there's going to be a change in posting schedule... I'll explain more later I promise. For now, hiya!

When Beth came to again, her vision was blurred before she was able to focus on the clock above the bathroom. It was past midnight and her stomach gave a painful growl, notifying her she was way past needing to eat something… Guess Maggie’s joke about sex burning calories and making you hungry wasn’t such a joke…

Beth’s body no longer felt feverish and out of her control. The floating sensation was gone. All that she felt was a warmth against her back that wasn’t unpleasant but she wasn’t sure why she felt so warm?

Slowly - with some difficulty - Beth remembered falling asleep… On top of Daryl.

She was laying on her side now, placed on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom and the little desk and facing the clock and bathroom. She was also wearing a very large article of clothing that dwarfed her small frame… That also smelled very male.

Slowly - wincing at a pain that shot down from her core and legs - she made it to a sitting position, blinking away a dizziness that felt worse as her stomach churned and grumbled painfully for something to eat.

Not sure at first where she was going to get food, Beth paused as she spotted that something new had been put in the room on the dresser. Brushing aside her wild hair that was and in need of a good wash, Beth stared at a tray of food. 

It was a breakfast platter of pancakes, scrambled eggs, avocados, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and all kinds of fruits and a few vegetables. There were even two prenatal vitamins waiting for her in a cup next to a styrofoam pitcher of milk, orange juice, and water…

When had this been brought in?

Looking at the door she had been let through, Beth frowned before looking at the plate of food, her stomach gurgling with want… But she also felt like if she didn’t go to the bathroom right now she was going to explode.

Slowly, Beth was able to get her legs over the bed. As she tried to stand up, more pain shot down her spine, to her sex, and down her legs. She whimpered and had to use the counter and wall to shuffle to the bathroom with difficulty.

Once in the bathroom - which she realized didn’t have a door, just a curtain that she shut - Beth hissed as she was able to pee. Her bladder was relieved but it hurt slightly… Dr. Joan had told her that it could hurt for some women after the first time but she’d been hoping she would get lucky and it wouldn’t… So much for that.

Wiping herself up, Beth limped to the sink and washed her hands, wishing she had a mirror but also grateful she didn’t have to see just how rough and disheveled she probably looked right now… Although she would like to see the bruises she knew she was sporting better.

Biting her lower lip, Beth gently lifted the shirt she had no memory of putting on before looking down and sucking in a breath. Bruises…. Bruises covered her hips and she could see them on her arms and she knew if she had a mirror she’d probably see some on her neck and shoulder and breast, vaguely remembering teeth and lips on her feverish skin.

Dropping the shirt down, Beth shuddered at the memories she’d been blanking out since she woke up. Remembering the embarrassing noises she’d made, the feelings she’d felt, and the words she’d said… Her cheeks flared up and she quickly ran her hands under the water and splashed at her face to cool herself down.

Composing herself, Beth turned off the water and dried her hands on a hand towel before opening the bathroom curtain to step back into the room… Where she found Daryl had woken up and was sitting on the bed, back against the wall and wearing the sweat pants he’d come in.

He jerked up to look at her and Beth froze at the intensity of his gaze before his jaw tightened and he looked away, bringing his left hand to his mouth and biting away at the skin around his thumb in a sort of nervous tick like manner.

Once he looked away, Beth was able to slowly relax and stare at him, taking in the tension in his body and the faint signs… Of deep claw marks on his chest that had her cheeks flaring up again…. Those had been from her.

Looking down at the floor, Beth slowly came back to the bed and gently took a seat at the edge near the head and by the tray of food. Her stomach growled but Beth suddenly found herself afraid to even touch the food and uncomfortable with eating with Daryl awake and behind her.

“Can hear your damn stomach growling from here,” he interrupted the quiet of the room that was only filled with the fan still going off, making her jump a little and turn behind her to look at him.

He wasn’t looking directly at her but at the tray beside her, nodding his head at it with a frown, his thumb still pressed against his lips as he glanced briefly her way then back at the tray of food that was making her stomach ache.

“Eat,” he grumbled, nodding his head.

Beth stared at him, studying the way he was sitting and the way his eyes darted like a cornered animal and how he seemed to slowly start to squirm under her gaze in a way that actually made her relax instead of make her nervous like it probably should.

Turning back to the food, Beth picked up a piece of bacon and gently nibbled on it before looking back and offering him a piece, turning to him with an outstretched hand holding the cold but good tasting bacon strip.

He stared at her offered hand, eyes narrowing slightly. Beth didn’t break her gaze or lower her hand, still nibbling on her own piece as she waited quietly. Then, slowly, he gently took the piece from her and stared at it before he took a bite, lowering his head and grumbling what sounded like a muffled “thank you” that made Beth smile and go back to her own piece.

Quietly the two ate, Beth offering him another piece of bacon or a sausage patty before sliding a plate she made - finding paper plates peeking out from under the tray - over to him. He took it and they both filled themselves up.

The quiet between them wasn’t comfortable in a way that was comfortable between friends. But Beth didn’t feel as uncomfortable as she probably should have. She also found she didn’t feel afraid of him or ashamed. Though she was slightly embarrassed by how she’d acted and sounded, she had to remind herself that not all of that was on her end… 

Once the tray was picked clean of almost all the food, Beth began to feel awkward. With nothing to focus on, the two of them sat in silence, Beth staying where she was and Daryl where he was. The clock now read two am and Beth felt tired, though she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps all the food in her belly was making her drowsy.

Looking at the bed, Beth curled her legs up and made a choice. Sliding under the blankets, Beth placed her head on the pillow she’d woken up on, her back staying to Daryl as she let herself sink in and get comfortable. She was tired and she wanted to sleep… And she trusted that would be okay to do with Daryl at her back.

“Daryl…?” Beth murmured, curling the blanket around herself tighter.

He didn’t say anything but Beth knew he had to have heard her. She waited to see if he would respond before gently messing with a strand of her hair. She needed to wash herself up once she got enough sleep.

She was kind of glad Daryl hadn’t answered her. She was feeling… Vulnerable. Along with feeling a little scared. She’d wanted to be a mother when she was younger, before the PRA was put into place… But what did Daryl want? He was an Outlander… What did they think of all this? About being forced to basically be… Well, a sperm donor for her body.

She wanted to ask him if he was repulsed by her… If he blamed her for how things had played out…. There were many questions she wanted to ask… But she was glad he didn’t respond and it meant she didn’t have to ask. That she could just curl up under the blankets and go to sleep and forget about everything for a while and rest her bruised and aching body.

Closing her eyes, Beth turned her face into her pillow and pulled the blanket over her head, doing her best to shut herself down and just sleep and ignore that she could feel Daryl staring at her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short on the posting schedule, work has kicked up again ten fold and I am overwhelmed and have had not much time. When COVID was rampant on everyone's mind, we were completely dead every night and that gave me time to work... Now, I'm so overwhelmed that I've been running around like a headless chicken and then just crashing when i get home. SO I haven't been able to really dedicate time to this work.
> 
> I refuse to post a bunch of bullshit just to meet a schedule.
> 
> So I will be changing up when I post. Probably every other week. We;ll see if things even out for me at work. But I have to focus on the real world for now so... Sorry y'all. But I am NOT leaving this fic hanging. I refuse. There's outlines and stuff I know I'm writing for this fic. It's just getting the time to work that I'm waiting on...
> 
> For now, enjoy and thank you for sticking around if you do.
> 
> ALSO! I need a damn BETA reader ^_^;


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, huh? Sorry, y'all. Work really just... It's bad right now. I haven't forgotten you all and I appreciate the wait for this chapter. Y'all are so sweet with your last comments as well! Blessed to have so many of you encouraging me to get my ass in gear but also take my time... It's a fun game to balance lol.

Beth isn’t sure how long she’s slept before she’s being roughly awakened to loud noises of what sounds like fighting, the bed being jostled so hard she’s surprised it doesn’t come loose from how it’s bolted to the wall. 

“Good morning, Beth!” An overly cheerful voice speaks up over the noise as Beth finds her bearings. 

She sits up straighter to find Dr. Walker - Dante - smiling at her and looking completely amused and at ease… As Daryl is being literally strapped so some kind of upright gurney?!

Confused and feeling scared, Beth’s stomach churns as Daryl is being wheeled away by the two men who’d helped bring him here before, struggling wildly against his restraints and being muffled by what can only be described to her as a mask Hannibal Lector would be wearing. 

“Wait-“ Beth tried to get up but was gently - though firmly - pushed to sit back down by Dr. Walker. 

“Whoa, easy there! Where’s the fire?” He joked and Beth blinked, puzzled and confused before trying to look around him as the door she was brought into is closed. 

“Why are you taking him?” Beth asked, feeling very confused as an officer with long brown hair in a ponytail comes in, pushing a wheelchair.. 

“Just gotta run some tests on him, no worries- hey, how’re you feeling, huh? Any pain right now? He doesn’t seem to have messed you up too much… Which is great!” Dante chimed, looking Beth over as he got her to her feet and led her to the gourney. 

It took Beth a moment to realize she was only wearing the t-shirt she’d woken up in before and nothing else, horror and shame hitting her as she squirmed and tried to make sure the shirt was covering her completely and wanting to hide the bruises she could see had bloomed across her thighs.

“Oh hey! We gotcha covered,” Dante laughed as the female officer tossed a pair of hospital pants to him and he offered them to her with his large smile never leaving her face.

Taking them, Beth quickly put them on, wincing slightly as she moved and stretched muscles that seemed to still be recovering from the strain her body had been put through… She wanted to question Dante about what made him think pumping some kind of sexual enhancing drug wouldn’t have caused stress to the man and woman and could prevent a woman from getting pregnant, since that seemed to be their goal… She wasn’t an expert, but Dr. Joan had mentioned how stress could effect pregnancies or attempts at pregnancies...

“Have a seat Ms. Greene and I’ll take you to see Dr. Edwards so we can look you over,” he chirped happily as he led Beth to the wheelchair and had her take a seat.

Beth wasn’t too surprised when her legs and wrists were strapped down in the chair and a belt was put around her waist as well, securing her to the chair in a similar way she’d been secured to the gurney that had brought her in. It felt like that had been forever ago but really was only a day or two… She wasn't sure. Hard to tell the days when you couldn’t see the sun and were too out of it to pay the clock much attention.

“No offense Ms Greene but I am impressed! I was expecting you to look like a bruised up peach or worse when I came to get you up! I mean that guy is one wild and nutty man! He about took my head off a few times, yeesh,” Dante prattled cheerfully as Beth was led out the room and down the hallway she had come from.

“I mean you’re such a little bitty thing like what the Hell?! You come here and it means you’ve got something rare they like up the social ladder but the fact they switched you to be with Him? That’s some rare shit, damn,” he laughed, Beth frowning.

“Why is it rare?” she asked him, tilting her head curiously.

“Well I’m not supposed to say but you’d figure it out later anyway. See, the big guns that run the PRA and this facility are basically a bunch of fucking wack-a-doodles and they’re just trying to make the perfect little gremlins to rule over once the population gets back on track,” he explained and Beth felt her stomach drop.

“Perfect?” she asked and Dante nodded cheerfully.

“Yup! You know, like strong genes that’ll make strong little minions so they can all grow up to serve the future as this perfect harmony of never getting sick and being like fucking super soldiers? It’s all wacky, anyway, you know? Pretty sure Hitler tried something like that and look what happened to that guy?” he joked, putting a finger gun to his chin and making a “pew” noise like he was committing suicide… 

“Anyway! It’s rare because they do this whole blood DNA science bullshit test that’s like old school match dot com and they determine who goes best with who! Those with high probabilities to make some healthy and highly developmental little gremlins get brought here, while the rest are spread out this way and that, Hell even across the fucking oceans to like Iraq or whatever it’s called now,” Dante continued on and Beth was so focused on what he was saying, she’d forgotten about the officer pushing her.

“It’s rare because it means that they found someone with a higher percentage match for you,” the officer huffed. “And that’s rare because the highest percent match is eighty-five percent. They very rarely get any higher than that.”

“Exactly! So like, hey, good thing you weren’t fucked up by that asshole because damn that would be a waste!” Dante laughed as Beth let what she was being told sink in, turning to look over her shoulder at the officer, shocked.

If what this officer - her name tag reading T. Chambler - said was true… Did that mean she was supposed to be with Daryl? She wasn’t sure what they meant by a perfect match up, though… Did it just mean that, sexually, Daryl was the one who was more fertile for her? Was that all it meant? What made Daryl the perfect match for her? This stranger who she only knew by his name and that he was pretty strong and was taken from the Outlands… Why was he her perfect match up? What happened to the other match?

These were questions she had but couldn’t find it in herself to ask as she was wheeled into the doctor's office she had been brought to before, Dante still smiling as they came face to face with Dr. Stevens. Beth didn’t see Dawn anywhere and frankly she was glad for that… She didn’t think she could handle dealing with her right now, knowing she’d be trying to peel Beth’s current layers she was building up for her own sanity.

“Good to see you, Beth. Let's take a look at you and have you answer a few questions, okay?” Dr. Edwards asked cheerfully enough as he helped unstrap her from the wheelchair and had her come sit on the table, pad up and ready to record her responses.

“Questions first, shall we? That way we can do the uncomfortable stuff last. Sound good?” he asked gently and Beth hesitated before nodding because what else could she do?

“Some of these might be uncomfortable and very personal, but we need them for our records, okay Beth?” he met her eyes and Beth frowned but once again nodded because, again, what else could she-

“Has it been 72 hours?” Beth blurted out before she could think, blinking in surprise at her own outburst.

“Ah, no… See, with cases like yours we try to get to you as soon as possible,” he explained and Beth tilted her head.

“Like mine?” she asked and he nodded, a grim expression on his face.

“Not to alarm you, Beth, but we were expecting you to be fairly incapacitated or worse… Especially since my college used a method that I strictly do not agree with, due to Mr. Dixon’s nature and your… Well, your size and age. ZyCo is still in its testing stage and trust me, Dr. Walker and I had a very firm discussion and meeting with the medical heads,” Dr. Stevens huffed, expression pinched.

“ZyCo? That stuff he put in me and Daryl… What was it?” she asked, needing to know.

Dr. Edwards seemed to hesitate before going over Beth’s chart. She waited patiently, eyes glued to his hand as it tapped away at the holographic tech pad. Beth didn’t know why, but she just had to know what it was they had done to her.

“ZyCo is a man made aphrodisiac. It’s only a few years old, roughly four. It’s made from an array of drugs and plants that can be used for sexual stimulation,” he explained after a beat.

“Drugs?” she asked warily. 

“Yes…. Methamphetamine, marijuana, Viagra, and MDMA to name a few. Plant wise they’ve added extracts of mondia whitei, land caltrops, and jimson weed. The blue coloring is a result of oxygen exposure, otherwise it’s usually a clear color,” he explained, Beth’s stomach twisting and feeling ill.

“Oh but not to worry! The dosage you received should not leave any lasting effects besides a boost in appetite or a minor headache,” Dr Edwards quickly assured, though Beth didn’t feel much better as he cleared his throat sheepishly.

“Ah… Why don’t we move on to your exam then, shall we?” He quickly tried to change the subject and all Beth could do is nod helplessly as she suddenly felt like she wanted to throw up.

Perhaps some things were best left unknown…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're learning a little more about some of the medical testing and fun going on around here... Hmmm


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baccckk ^_^;
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I lost my way with this fic I am sad to inform you all... But after seeing that I was nominated for a Moonshine Award, I was totally inspired by you all that voted for me (which I am so grateful for and still surprised over. Like insert surprised pikachu image and you get my face lol).
> 
> So! Here it is. An update just for y'all and your inspiration ^_^

The evaluation was indeed uncomfortable as Dr Edwards had warned. She wasn’t used to a male doctor being the one to examine her and it made her tense, which just hurt more and made her tear up even though he was being far more gentle than she was expecting him to be.

The questions were indeed pretty personal and uncomfortable as well. They all pertained to her experience with Daryl Dixon and frankly she was having a hard time answering some of the questions, admitting that there were times she kind of blacked out during their… Interactions. Which Dr. Edwards didn’t seem surprised, though he did curse Dante out under his breath frequently and called the man “a drug giving idiot.”

“Ms. Greene I must admit, I’m still rather impressed… Was our evaluation of Mr. Dixon perhaps wrong? He has shown nothing but bruteish and defensive behavior… He beat one of our security nurses - Joseph - to near death. In fact his record says he even took a week to pin down properly as they transported him…” Dr Edwards trailed off and looked at Beth with a sort of wonder that made her uncomfortable.

“Granted, I noted you are sporting some impressive and painful bruising. Expected, really. But the placement indicates controlled placement. As in, he wasn’t trying to purposely maim you but lost control at points,” he mused and all Beth could do was shrug helplessly because she couldn’t explain it to him. 

“He was only rough… Briefly. I barely remember the bruising or how I got some of these honestly… But he… He didn’t set out to hurt me…” she tried to explain, though words failed her. She didn’t feel like Daryl had tried to hurt her… Like she had been, the drugs had made him slip control in things. His strength seemed to be one of those. 

“Hmm… Noted. We’ll just have to keep an eye on him,” Dr Edwards hummed as he tapped away and made his own notes before motioning for the officer that wheeled Beth in.

“We won’t know about your pregnancy status for another four days. I’ve written a forbiddenance on allowing anymore ZyCo in your system, though Mr. Dixon is still fine for the drug if needed… You have the rest of today and tomorrow before we release you to your new living facility so my best advice is to take care of yourself and continue with the vitamins we left you in your room. We monitor if you’re taking them or not so please don’t make us give you any shots for your prenatals or others,” Edwards finished, giving Beth a look before the officer started to wheel her out of the exam room. 

Beth was quiet on the way back to her holding room, still thinking over what the doctors had told her. She couldn’t help but linger on the DNA percentage Dr. Walker had been telling her about… It seemed like such a strange thing for her and Daryl to apparently match up so well that this wild man would be made her partner in this endeavor… 

Attractive wise, Beth could admit that Daryl was appealing… He was a bit more scruffier than she was used to in men she found attractive. And his age… Not that it was that big of a deal, considering the age gap between her parents. But what was really getting to Beth was Daryl’s personality… The man was hardened and full of a lot of heavy emotions, that much she could be certain of. She didn’t know him, but it wasn’t hard to read… Just what made him match up so much with her? Just biological traits that would make good kids?

Pondering this, Beth was startled when she came to a stop, realizing she’d been brought back to the room. Slowly, Beth removed herself from the wheelchair and looked around, noting the bed had been changed and remade. Peaking at the shower, Beth could see that vitamins had indeed been left on the bathroom sink for her.

“There’s a change of clothes in the dressers for you and Dixon when he gets back. If you wanna shower, they brought you all towels as well,” the officer explained as Beth hugged herself, feeling small and alone in the small space as the officer backed the wheelchair out before shutting the door and leaving her alone.

Rubbing her arms, Beth took a tentative seat on the edge of the bed, feeling shy of it. After what she and Daryl had done… Change of sheets or not… It didn’t erase what she knew she’d done. Her cheeks flared and she shook her head, trying to push those thoughts out. What’s done was done and mauling over it wouldn’t change it.

Picking absently at the bed sheets, Beth got to her feet and went to the shower. Her body felt gross and muscles strained. She was still definitely sore from her and Daryl’s… Intimacy. A shower sounded nice.

Stripping her clothes, Beth turned on the shower to an agreeable temperature before sliding in, almost moaning at how nice the water felt as it beat down on her aching muscles. She allowed herself to just stand and enjoy the water pressure and warmth on her tensed up body. 

After a while, Beth felt much of the tension in her body fade away with the spray of the water. Looking around, Beth found the hotel-size bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Eying it distastefully, she grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a glob in her hand before working it into her hair, just wanting to feel some semblance of cleanliness. 

As she worked the shampoo out of her hair, Beth about jumped out of her skin as she heard the door to the room slam open. She held still, frozen, as their was sounds of struggling and grunts of pain and frustration. Then silence and heavy footsteps before the door slammed again.

Daryl was back.

Worrying her lower lip, Beth contemplated getting out and checking on him. Deciding to finish at least getting the shampoo out of her hair, Beth listened for any sound to indicate how Daryl was, but he was as quiet as always.

Finishing up, Beth turned off the water and ringed the water out of her hair before finding a towel to wrap around herself. Slowly, Beth peaked around the corner of the bathroom until she could see Dary Dixon, back against the foot of the bed and breathing heavily, head leaning back on the mattress and eyes closed as he clinched and un-clinched his hands at his side.

He didn’t look injured, which Beth was glad to see. She didn’t know this wild man from Adam, but he was all she had in this topsy turvey facility and she would feel bad if he was injured. She knew how to help fix up an animal… And while Daryl reminded Beth of an animal, he was human. She wasn’t sure how much help she’d be to him if he was injured and the people here wouldn’t help him.

Towel wrapped tight around her form, Beth realized she’d need to step outside the bathroom to go to the drawers to get the change of clothes she knew were in the room. Shifting nervously, Beth took a deep breath before carefully stepping out of the bathroom and making for the drawer on the wall with the door.

She could feel that Daryl had opened his eyes. Could feel his eyes on her and she tried not to blush or fidget. Without the heat of the drug making her unabashed, she felt exposed and shy. This man had folded her in half and had been inside her more than once… But Beth’s face was surely bright red at him looking at her.

Gathering up the clothes - new underwear and a bra in her size, thank goodness - she turned around to walk back to the bathroom to change with some security. Daryl’s gaze whipped down and away from her, palming at his legs and clenching at the fabric of the sweatpants they’d shoved him in.

Skittering into the bathroom, Beth’s heart thundered in her ears as she quickly dried herself off and put the clothes on - hospital scrubs, strangely enough - before taking a seat on the toilet and drying her hair as best she could without a hair dryer.

Beth didn’t want to admit it, but she didn’t want to go back into the room. She didn’t wanna face the wild man's intense gaze or let herself remember what they had done. So she sat on the toilet, worrying her lower lower lip and picking at her nails.

Times like these… Beth wished she could be as brave as Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty awkward to be around the guy you were forced to fuck because of aphrodisiac drug... I mean, I would assume it would be, don't you? :D


End file.
